Mousse's New Love
by Misao2008
Summary: Shampoo had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. On his way home he meets a strange girl, Maybe he isn't so bad off after all. Full summary inside. Not a Mousse Shampoo pairing.
1. The Lost Girl Karen

**Mousse's New Love**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

* *= Memories/flashbacks

Summary: Mousse had to accept it sooner or later, the fact that Shampoo did not, and most likely would never, like him. That day was sooner than he thought…After being cruelly rejected by Shampoo, he runs into Karen (or rather, _she_ runs into _him_.) could this strange girl, who has no memories of her past, be the love he was looking for all along? Or will she reject him just like Shampoo did?

(To avoid any confusion, in my story Mousse owns his own house in Japan, he doesn't live, or stay, with Shampoo)

**Chapter 1: The Lost Girl Karen**

It was getting late, and Mousse was walking home, he was having a bad day. _'Sigh…what an awful day…'_ he thought to himself, he had just left the Cat Café after an argument with Shampoo. "She always yells at me but…she was serious this time…"

*Mousse!! You I hate!! You go home and no come back!!! Ranma I love, not Mousse! *

It sent chills down his spine just thinking about it. _'I guess I should go back to china and…'_

**-"AAAAHH!!!"-**

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and, suddenly, a girl comes running towards him, followed by two men. Before he has time to react, she collides into him, knocking him over.

"Help!! Someone!! Th-They won't stop chasing me!!" She yells frantically. Mousse, having realized what was going on, quickly got up and pushed her away from them. The two men, who obviously didn't know who they were dealing with, kept running toward the girl. Before they could blink, they had been pinned up against the nearest wall with knives.

"If I catch you two messing with her again I'll do more than just pin you to a wall!" Mousse yelled, hoping to avoid further conflict with them. "Are you all right?" he kindly asked the frightened girl.

"Thanks to you I am!! I'm Karen! It's nice to meet you!" She happily replied. "You're amazing! Are you some kind of magician?" She asked curiously as she turned her head cutely.

"Uh, no. I'm Mousse, master of hidden weapons." He stated. "So…_Karen_ was it? What were you doing out so late and…why were those men chasing you?" He asked.

"…I…don't know, I was walking and the next thing I knew, I was being chased…I don't have any money, or anything of value…I've been running from them all day. I'm really lucky to have run into you." She giggled. "_Literally_ too. I didn't hurt you…did I?"

"What? _No._ Of course not. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me!" He said proudly. "…Where are your parents? Do you live nearby?"

"I…I don't know…" She said quietly.

"Y-…don't know? How can you not know-" Mousse stopped when he realized he was making her sad, and decided it best to change the subject. "Um…so you don't have a place to stay?"

"…no…I've just been wondering around…for as long as I can remember…I've been alone…" She looked as though she was about to cry when she said that.

'_Ah! She's gonna cry!'_ "Well, why don't you come with me…since it's so late, you can stay the night at my house, and tomorrow I can help you find a place to stay." He said trying desperately to cheer her up.

"I can!? But…I don't want to impose on you…" She said shyly.

"No! No. Not at all! Come on, follow me, my house isn't to far from here!" He said, then turned around and walked straight into a lamppost. "I-I'm okay." Karen started giggling uncontrollably, she just couldn't help herself. "Hey! It's not that funny…" _'Well, at least she's happy…'_ He lead her toward his house. Wondering about Karen, he decided to ask her about her past, hoping it wouldn't depress her. "So…you really can't remember your parents?"

"No, I've tried but…Oh, that's right! I do have this…_**Ah!**_ Where is it!?" She yelled, as she frantically searched her pockets. "It's-it's…_**GONE!**_ **Gone!**" As she was panicking, Mousse noticed something fall.

"Hm? What's this? Hey, is this your-"

"_**YES!!"**_ She cut him off and snatched it back. "That's it! Where did you-"

"You just dropped it" he said before she could finish.

"Oh, _**thank you!**_ It's my mothers locket…I think…I've always had it, it had a picture of my parents in it but…I dropped it in water once and…it ruined the picture…"

'_She really can't remember anything…'_ "Hey look! That's my house over there." He pointed to a small house a few blocks away.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The small wooden one, over there." He pointed again.

"Uh…_Mousse?_"

"Yes?"

"You're pointing to a tree…"

"Huh?" His glasses fell into place. "Oh, my bad…over there then" he said, feeling really stupid. "Well, let's go." He walked her to his house and let her in. "I'll go get some blankets for you, please, make yourself at home in the meantime." He smiled at her before going off to look for blankets. It didn't take very long before he had a temporary bed for her. "Here. Is this okay for you to sleep on?"

"Yes! Thank you so much! It's been _ages_ since I last slept inside!" She exclaimed happily.

"_**What!?**_ That's terrible!" He exclaimed. "Karen…are you hungry"

"Hm? I'm fine…" Her stomach started growling.

"…What do you like to eat? I could order ramen…er, no, nevermind _that_…How about okonomiyaki? I can go get it from Ucchans…It won't take long."

"Oh! _**Really!? **_I've always wanted to try it!" Karen said delightedly

"Ucchans Okonomiyaki it is then. You just stay here, I'll be back soon." Mousse told her, then went to get their dinner.

-At Ucchan's-

"Hm? Oh, hello Mousse. Why are you here so late? It's almost time for me to close shop." Ukyo asked calmly.

"I thought I'd get some of your okonomiyaki for dinner tonight. Can you make two orders for me?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't question him. But of course she did.

"_Two_ orders? Why do you need so much?" Ukyo asked him.

"uh…Since when do you question a customer!" He quickly stated, avoiding her question.

"Here you go, _two_ orders of my famous okonomiyaki. Enjoy!" She said in her normal way. _'I have to close anyway, might as well follow and see what he's hiding…'_ Ukyo thought to herself while shutting down her okonomiyaki restaurant. After she did that, she proceeded to following Mousse home. _'So that's what's going on…'_

**End of chapter**

Author's Notes: Can you believe this idea just 'popped' into my head, in the middle of the night of all times? As if I don't have enough trouble sleeping…I've already written down summaries for the first 9 chapters, yes_, 9_, and it only took me a few minutes…And I didn't get writers block once! Sorry If you're a fan of Mousse/Shampoo pairing, and don't expect anything too romantic either, this is a romantic _comedy_. Though I plan on using most, if not all, the important characters from the show so far (I've watched up to episode 84-Mousse returns to his old country home.). I know the title is probably dumb…but I couldn't think of anything better…I might change it later.


	2. Shampoo meet Karen,Mousse&Shampoo,Fight?

**Mousse's New Love**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

- - = Location change

**Chapter 2: Shampoo Meet Karen; Mousse and Shampoo's…Fight?**

The next morning…

-The Cat Café-

"**What!?"** Shampoo yelled as she slammed her cup onto the table.

"Like I said, there was a girl at his house…" Ukyo sighed before continuing her story, she had come hoping Shampoo would know what was going on…unfortunately, she didn't know about the argument Shampoo and Mousse had. Though it was mostly one sided. _'Maybe I should have asked him myself…what was I thinking telling __her__…'_ "You know, it's really none of our business what he does…unless…Shampoo! Are you…_jealous?_" Ukyo asked.

"_**WHAT!?**_ _Jealous?_ No way! Is _Ranma _I love, not Mousse! He not good enough to take care of anyone! He scatterbrained clutz, there no way he can take care of girl! I tell him go back to China, why he no listen!?" Shampoo yelled, "I stop this, I bring girl to stay with me. She in better hands that way." Shampoo was about to leave, but luckily (for Mousse) Ukyo stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! There's no need to get so worked up. Instead of jumping to conclusions, why don't you let me talk to him first, that way we'll know the whole story." Ukyo stated calmly.

"…Okay. I let you talk first, you tell me whole story later." Shampoo reluctantly agreed.

-Mousse's house-

"-Yawn- Ah…I slept like a rock…Oh, good morning Mousse." Karen said sleepily.

"So you're finally awake." He said.

"…_Finally?"_ She said, "What time is it?"

'…_I know I probably shouldn't, but…'_ "Twelve O'clock." He replied as innocently as possible.

"Okay-_**What!?**_ T-twelve!? As in…_**Noon!?**_ Are you serious?"

Mousse started laughing "Of course not. It's only nine, I wouldn't let you sleep _that_ late."

"Hey that's not nice! I'll get you for that." She said in a teasing way, it was then that she noticed the bucket of water setting nearby. _'Perfect'_ She thought, "Take this!" She said as she splashed water at him.

"Ahh!" Luckily he managed to dodge. _'Shoo, that was close…if she finds out about my curse then…I don't even want to think about it.'_ "Uh…if you get me all wet I won't be able to go get more okonomiyaki…I was going to get some for breakfast…"

"**Okonomiyaki!?"** She said delightedly "Here, let me dry the floor for you…I might as well wash the floor while I'm at it." She started humming happily.

"Uh, that's not necessary, don't worry, I'll go get breakfast now" He said as he walked to the door "and-U-Ukyo. What are you doing here?" he asked the young okonomiyaki chef, who was standing outside, seemingly in wait.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time? Say, who is _that?_" She asked innocently.

"uh…She's-" Mousse tried to answer but Karen decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Karen! Nice to meet you-_**hey**_, you're the okonomiyaki chef aren't you!" Karen shouted happily.

"Oh, yes, I'm Ukyo, owner of Ucchans Okonomiyaki. So how did you like my cooking, was it good?" Ukyo asked.

"I **loved** it! Mousse was just about to get some more from you." Karen exclaimed.

"Really? Well since you liked it so much, why don't I make you some right now? It'll be on the house too." Was Ukyo's happy reply.

"**Seriously!?** That would be great! Thank you Ukyo!"

"Why don't you wait here while _Mousse_ and I fix you breakfast." Ukyo said while giving Mousse a 'you've got some explaining to do' look.

"Okay…wait. Can Mousse cook?" Karen asked suddenly.

"Well, not really, but I'm not familiar with his kitchen, I need him to tell me where to find some things…**_right_ **Mousse?" She said glaring at him.

"Right. I need to help Ukyo." He answered quickly, and the two walked into the kitchen.

"All right Mousse, explain." Ukyo said bluntly,

"Well, there's not much _to_ explain." He tried to get out of answering, but continued due to Ukyo's glaring, "When I was walking home yesterday I ran into her…or actually, _she_ ran into _me_, literally. She was being chased by some crooks, so I _'scared'_ them off, and that's about it." He said, trying not to say too much, he had a feeling this was all part of Ukyo's 'plan'.

"Yes, that makes sense, but I want to know why she's here _now_." Ukyo persistently questioned.

"She said she was broke, and that she didn't know anyone. It certainly wouldn't have been safe for her to stay out alone all night, so I told her she could stay with me until she found a house." He answered, leaving out the fact that Karen had no memories of her past, he really didn't want to upset her.

"But **I** thought you were going back to China. I mean, isn't that what you told **Shampoo**?" Ukyo asked with feigned innocence, confirming Mousses suspicions.

"S-Shampoo? What does _**she**_ have to do with this!? He yelled, surprising himself more than Ukyo at the cold way he mentioned her.

"I-I've never heard you talk about Shampoo that way before. What would she think if she found out?" She asked, wondering if there was more to this than either of them was aware of.

"It's not like she can hate me more! What's she going to do? _**Make **_me go back to China? I promised I'd find Karen a house, and that's what I'm going to do."

Ukyo was taken aback by this, he was actually angry at Shampoo, and at the time…seemed more concerned about Karen. _'Incredible…I never would have expected this…oh, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen by the end of the day…'_ She thought worriedly. "hmm…I'm not sure what to say to that, I can't say I disagree with you but…I think it would be best to avoid Shampoo, _**at all costs**_, for the next week or so. I'm not sure why but, she's furious at you…and if she found out about Karen…" Ukyo trailed off, wishing she'd never mentioned this to Shampoo…If only she'd known about their argument sooner… "The okonomiyaki's done! Karen! Breakfast is ready!" Ukyo yelled, "Tell me if you need anything, okay Mousse. I'll help you if I can, just make sure to _avoid Shampoo_." Ukyo added quietly, then left to 'report' to Shampoo.

-The Cat Café-

"Why she staying there? You find out?" Shampoo asked, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Well…it seems as if she'd gotten lost and was being chased by thugs, Mousse is letting her stay until she can find a house. Why are you so worried anyway?" Ukyo asked carefully _'knowing Shampoo, she'll probably feed him some kind of obedience potion…sigh…I hope this doesn't get too out of control.'_

"I already tell you. Mousse scatterbrained clutz, he not good enough!" She yelled.

'_That's not really a reason, but I'd better stay on her good side…for now.'_ Ukyo thought, making sure to stay calm. Suddenly Shampoo stood up and started walking away. ""W-where are you going?" Ukyo asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"I going to Mousse, to see if he really can take care of girl." Shampoo said before leaving.

"uh-oh, this isn't going to end well…maybe Cologne can help…" Ukyo said to herself.

"Did someone call me?" Cologne asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you…I need your help with something…" Ukyo asked.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"It's about Mousse…" Ukyo started.

"If you're going to ask me to force Shampoo to marry him I-"

"No, no, that's not it." _'although…if Shampoo were married to him then Ranma…no, no! This is no time to think about that.' _"You see……" Ukyo explained the situation again. "So I was hoping you could stop her…"

"You want me to help **Mousse**? Why would I do that?" Cologne stubbornly said.

'_I guess I'm going to have to give her a reason…I know'_ "Well…If Mousse were to start liking this girl _instead_ of Shampoo, then you wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. But I understand if you don't want to help…" Ukyo said slyly.

"Who said anything about not helping? Where is Shampoo now?" Cologne said quickly.

"I don't really know…she stormed off a little while ago. Maybe she's at Mousse's house."

"Lets get a move on then! His house is pretty far away from here."

-Mousse's house-

"So Mousse, where do you usually go to eat lunch?" Karen asked.

"Why do you ask? Are you hungry?" he replied.

"A little…"

"I'd usually go to…uh, never mind, _**that**_ place, uh…closed, why don't I show you around? Maybe we'll find someplace to eat then." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Okay." Karen agreed.

They left the house just in time…to run straight into Shampoo…Who, needless to say, was not happy.

"There you are! Why you have girl with you? You no take care of her! I no allow it!" Shampoo said furiously.

"What? But how did _**you**_ know? And what do you mean you won't allow it? I'm not going to let you take her." Was his unhappy reply.

"**Hiyaa!"** Shampoo yelled as she tried to jump kick him, he managed to dodge at the last minute.

"W-What're you doing!?" Mousse asked angrily.

"We fight. Winner get to take care of girl." Shampoo stated.

"What? You can't use Karen as a prize! But…if it's a fight you want." He paused, then Attacked with chains, which Shampoo dodged easily "Then it's a fight you'll get!" Mousse tried pinning her to the wall with knives, but failed every time, Shampoo was just too fast, and this wouldn't be the first time he's lost to her. After a series of kicks, Shampoo is able to defeat Mousse.

"Mousse! Are you okay?" Karen asked worriedly.

"I-I'll live…" He said before losing consciousness.

"I win! So now you come with Shampoo!" She said to Karen, who wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Why would I want to go with _**you**_!? You're mean! I don't like you, I'd rather stay with Mousse!" Karen stubbornly refused.

"I no care. Mousse not good enough to-"

"That's enough Shampoo. She doesn't want to go with you, why don't you go home, there's no reason to keep bothering Mousse. He's finally accepted the fact that you don't like him, just leave him be for now…you don't want him to think you're jealous, do you?" Cologne said calmly.

"Okay…I go home now." Shampoo said before leaving.

"I apologize for my granddaughters rude behavior, don't worry _too _much about Mousse though, his strong point is his stamina. He should wake up in an hour or so, I'll make sure Shampoo doesn't bother _you two_ anymore." Cologne said the 'you two' part rather happily, then she left too.

One hour later…

"hmm…what happened?" Mousse said drowsily.

"You're awake! I was starting to worry about you, are you feeling okay?" Karen asked

"Hm? Karen? I thought Shampoo said…"

"No way! Why would I want to stay with a mean girl like _**her**_? The old lady said she'd make Shampoo leave you alone, um…can you walk?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I can! Like I said before, it takes a lot more than a couple bruises to hurt me." He said as he stood up.

"a…_**couple?**_ I-if you say so…I can't believe she beat you. But I guess you can't always win, as long as you do your best the outcome really doesn't matter though." She said kindly, hoping he wouldn't be depressed or anything.

"You know, you're right…I never really thought about it that way. I have a feeling you'll be here for a while, maybe you should enroll in Furinkan High School, that way you can meet some new friends, _hopefully not Ranma_…" He added to himself.

"Ranma?" Karen asked

"Oh, nothing. Like I was saying, I'm from China so I really don't know much about Nerima, maybe someone at school can help you find a place to stay." He said, hoping she hadn't heard the rest of what he'd said.

"But I don't know anyone there…" Karen said timidly.

"Ah, but you _do_. Ukyo will be there, you two _are_ friends, aren't you?" He said, hoping to convince her to go.

"Really? _**Ukyo?**_ Then I'll go." She replied happily.

**End of chapter**

Author's Notes: Next time Karen goes to school! It's raining and Ranma will be there…do you really need any more information? Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, This is my first time doing real fighting scenes, my first time doing a romantic anything, my first time focusing on locations, _and _my first time using so many characters…That's a lot of firsts. I hope I did Shampoo's Dialect OK, I tried my best, It may take a few days to update next, I think I need a break…but not to long. I can't believe my story has been so popular! Thank you for reading, feel free to review me if you like, I don't mind criticism either. Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! It might be a good time to tell you that Karen is 15, maybe I should of mentioned that earlier…I'll include a more detailed description of her in the next chapter, I'm too tired now (I've been typing since 4pm)

**I do not own Ranma or any of its characters.**


	3. Ranma & Akane, The Two Girls?

**Mousse's New Love**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

- - =Change in location and/or change in time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: Ranma and Akane; The Two…Girls?**

Three days later…

-Mousse's house-

"Wake up Karen! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Mousse said as he woke up Karen. It was early Monday morning; the weather was something to be desired though…it'd been pouring since midnight, which was not a good thing for Mousse…

"Mmm…hm? Oh! I have to get ready! Ukyo promised she'd walk me to school, I don't want to make her wait!" Karen said as she shot out of bed and made her way to the window. "Aww…it's raining…Mousse, do you think you could walk me to Ukyo's? I don't want to get lost." She asked, completely unaware of his curse.

"Absolutely _**NOT!**_ Uh, I mean…I can't, I have an…important…errand I need to run. _Yeah_, an errand, I don't have time, I'm really sorry, but I just can't." He yelled suspiciously.

"Oh…I see…Well, I'll get ready now, do you have an umbrella I can use?" Karen said with a hint of disappointment.

"Sure, here." Mousse said as he pulled an umbrella out of his sleeve.

"H-how'd you do that? You got anything else in there?" She asked curiously while yanking on his sleeve.

"Where'd you think I was keeping all my weapons? I already told you, I'm a master of 'hidden' weapons, not a magician." He stated, "Don't you have to get ready for school? Hurry up or Ukyo might leave without you."

"Right." It didn't take her very long to get ready, she was dressed and out the door in minutes.

-Ukyo's apartment, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"Hey Ukyo! Are you ready?" Karen yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Oh, Karen! You're here, I thought the rain would slow you down, we'd better hurry though, or we'll be late." Ukyo said cheerfully as she hurried out with Karen. "_**So**_ Mousse didn't come with you today?" She asked innocently while wondering what kind of excuse he used to get out of it.

"No…he said he had an important errand to run…I wonder what it could have been?" She answered, completely clueless. Ukyo started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, _nothing_…lets hurry before we get wet." _'If she only knew…' _Ukyo thought, then the two girls ran to school.

-Furinkan High school, Front gate-

"We're here. Welcome to Furinkan High." Ukyo said to Karen when they arrived, "Now, Before we go in, there are a few things you should know; first off, you're probably going to run into 'upperclassmen' Kuno, you'll want to ignore him, but feel free to hit him if he upsets you, he has a don't hurt girls policy; secondly, the principle is a lunatic, do not, _under any circumstances_, let him behind you, he might try to cut your hair; and lastly, don't be alarmed by any fights that may break out, it happens _all _the time. That's about it, did you get all that?" Ukyo explained.

"Avoid Kuno, beware of principle, and don't be alarmed by fights…I think I've got it." Karen said, starting to think she was the only normal person in all of Nerima.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"**Oh no! **The bell, hurry Karen, we're going to be late!" Ukyo shouted while quickly dragging Karen inside the building, "This way! Since you're new to Nerima, I've arranged it so we could take classes together. Just follow me okay." Ukyo said while the two girls ran to their first class.

"Sorry we were late! This is the new student I told you about" Ukyo said.

The teacher excused them due to the heavy rain, and Karen introduced herself to the class. "I-uh…I'm _Karen_…I just arrived in Nerima a few days ago…so I don't really know my way around yet…it's nice to meet you all." Karen said shyly before taking her seat next to Ukyo.

-Lunch break-

Class was over in no time, and it was time for lunch break. Ukyo couldn't go back to Ucchans because it was still pouring, so she decided to introduce Karen to some of her friends.

"Come on Karen, I have a few friends I'd like you to meet." Ukyo said cheerfully while leading Karen to Ranma and Akane, "This is Ranma," She said pointing to a redheaded girl, "and this is Akane." She said pointing to a short-haired girl, who looked a bit angry.

"Hey Ucchan, who's that?" The redheaded girl asked.

"This is Karen, she's my new friend, and you better be nice to her Ranma-honey." Ukyo said to 'her'.

"…Wait…but-I thought, isn't Ranma…supposed to be a…_boy?"_Karen asked, hopelessly confused, and wondering how the rumors of Ranma and Akane being engaged ever started.

"Ranma you **idiot!** Now you're confusing her! I told you not to walk around school looking like **that**, _I swear_, boys can be so stupid." Akane said angrily, while hitting Ranma with her bag.

"What!? What are you blaming _me _for you un-cute girl! It ain't _**my **_fault it's raining…Jeez!" Ranma replied angrily.

"Who are you calling _**un-cute**_ you **stupid boy!!?"**Akane yelled back

"Uh-oh…looks like the beginning of another fight…oh, yes, you're still confused. Follow me, I'll explain." Ukyo said as she picked up a teakettle then dragged the 'girl' to another room. "This is Ranma, now watch," She poured the hot water on 'her' head. "Now he's a boy again…"

"Hey Ucchan! What are you doing!? You're not supposed to tell her! And Akane says _I'm _stupid-" –_**Bam! **_Ukyo hit him with her giant spatula.

"Quiet, you." Ukyo said angrily.

"But…how is that possible? I don't understand!" Karen said, wondering if maybe this was all a dream.

"It's a bit of a long story, I think he could explain better." Ukyo said, looking at Ranma.

"What!? Why do I have to explain? You're the one who started this mess, you tell her-Ow…" Akane came in and hit him over the head with her bag

"You jerk! Don't yell, you're scaring Karen! Sigh…if _**you**_ won't tell her, _**I **_will." Akane Shouted at Ranma then turned to face Karen. "It's really quite simple, while training in China Ranma fell into a cursed spring in Jusenkyo, now every time he's splashed with cold water, like _rain_, he becomes a girl. Do you understand now?" Akane explained to Karen.

"Really? So…everyone who falls in this spring turns into a girl? What if you're already a girl?" Karen asked curiously.

"There are hundreds of different springs in Jusenkyo, each one does something different, I myself know several people who have been cursed, Ranma's dad turns into a panda, Shampoo turns into a cat, and M-_**mm!**_" Ukyo put her hand over Akane's mouth to stop her.

"Shh. Don't mention anything about Mousse being cursed, I'll explain later." Ukyo whispered to Akane.

"Well, anyway, there are many springs, and they don't all turn you into a girl." Akane stated. Then they all went back to class.

-After school, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"So Karen, how was your first day at Furinkan high?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, it was…_interesting_ to say the least, but I met some new friends so, I guess it went pretty well, at least it's stopped raining and…" Suddenly she thought of something _'Wait, if cold water causes the ones who fall into Jusenkyo to change then…was Mousse avoiding the rain because…no, he would of told me, but…still…' _

"Hey, earth to Karen!" Ranma suddenly shouted.

"Ranma! Don't be rude!" Akane said as she hit him over the head with her bag…again.

"Huh, what-oh I'm sorry. I kinda zoned out for a minute there. What were you saying?" Karen asked, still wondering about Mousse.

"Oh, nothing important. It looks like it might start raining again, maybe you should head home." Ukyo said.

"It's not really my _home, _but…okay. See you tomorrow Ukyo! Oh, and Ranma and Akane too!" Karen said happily as she ran off.

"We should be going too, Kasumi will worry if we're late, come on Ranma." Akane said while turning to leave.

"**Wait!**" Ukyo yelled, " Akane, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…um…sorry Ranma-honey but I'd like to talk to Akane…_alone_." Ukyo said.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Ranma said before walking off.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Akane asked after Ranma had left.

"Remember earlier? When I told you not to tell Karen about Mousse?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes but, what does that have to do with Karen?" Akane asked curiously.

"A lot actually," Ukyo paused, wishing she didn't have to explain again, " you see…Karen was wondering around Japan, and according to what Mousse said, doesn't have any family, So until she can find somewhere else to stay, Mousse is letting her stay with him. So you can see why I don't want Karen to find out about Mousse's curse…" Ukyo explained to Akane.

"Really? But how did Mousse end up taking care of her? Can't she stay with you?" Akane asked

'_Why does it seem that nobody trusts him…' _Ukyo thought before answering, "When he found Karen she was being chased by thugs, he said he 'scared them off', though by that he probably meant he pinned them to a wall or something, after that she got really depressed so Mousse said she could come home with him. As for why she's not with me…she seems to like staying with him, from what Cologne told me, when Shampoo tried to take her to the Cat Café she got angry and refused…Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No, that's all. I guess I'll be going now, see you tomorrow." Akane said before leaving.

"Sigh…things are getting a bit difficult… Oh well, that's how life is." Ukyo said to herself.

-Mousse's house-

"I'm back!" Karen said happily.

"How was your fist day at Furinkan High?" Mousse asked

"It was great! Kinda weird, but I met some new friends. How did your errand go? You didn't get too _**wet**_ did you?" She asked, hoping he might slip up and say something to confirm her suspicions.

"What are you-Oh, _oh right_, my errand, heh, heh, it went just fine. I didn't get wet at all." He said very suspiciously.

"Really, so what did you have to do?" She asked innocently _'Okay, no way he can come up with an excuse for that…'_

"Um…you know, _stuff_…" He said, quickly realizing how stupid that sounded. _'I'm so stupid, surely I can think of a better excuse than that…I know' _"Well, I had to deliver some things for Ukyo…She asked me to help yesterday." He said, hoping Ukyo would cover for him.

"Really? Okay…" _'I better ask Ukyo about this first thing tomorrow, then I'll know for sure if he's hiding something…'_ She thought, wondering what he might turn into.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: Just to let you know, my Aunt will be visiting this weekend, I am very sorry but I will probably not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. This chapter didn't come out quite how I wanted it, but I did the best I could. I might make chapter 4 a bit shorter than usual due to the fact that I want Mousse and Karens 'relationship' to progress a bit before she finds out about his curse, but that just means I'll get it done faster. The next chapter will also be focused on school, but if I say anymore it would spoil the surprise. That's right, I said I'd put in Karens profile in this chapter.

Karen is 15, has shoulder-length black hair (sort of like a shorter, girly version of Mousses hair) and dark blue eyes. Personality-wise, she is a kind girl with an obsession for okonomiyaki. She can be shy at times due to her lost memories, but rarely gets mad. Only two things can anger her, stealing her locket (The only thing remaining of her parents) or hurting her friends. She is close friends with Ukyo, and probably closer to Mousse, however, she dislikes spending any time alone with shampoo. She also dislikes Kuno (though I may or may not use him in this story because of the weird way he talks) and someone else who I can't mention yet (I don't want to spoil anything)


	4. Rumors Aren't Always Bad

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**Chapter 4: Rumors Aren't Always Bad**

-Two days later, Wednesday morning, Mousse's house-

"Rain again…this is no good, I'll turn into a duck if I go out now…stupid rain, Karen's going to get suspicious if I never go outside…I can't believe Ukyo told her Ranmas secret, how's that helping?" Mousse mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Mousse?" Karen asked.

"**Ahh!** W-when did you wake up!?" He yelled, hoping she hadn't heard him, "I thought you were still sleeping…"

"Just now…it's raining so hard the noise woke me up…what time is it?" Karen asked, still half asleep.

"Sigh…it's only seven…I wish it would stop raining…" He said.

"You don't like the rain?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"Not when it's raining all the time." He answered. _'Why do I get the feeling she suspects me…It must be because I'm avoiding the rain…but if I go out today I'll get soaked…' _He sighed

"I'm tired…I'm going back to bed…" Karen said drowsily, then walked off.

-Two hours later (still pouring)-

"**AAAAHH!! I slept in!!"** Karen screamed before jumping out of bed, "Mousse, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up!?" She yelled as she ran into the other room. "…Great…he's sleeping…I don't have time for this! I have to hurry I'm already late!" Karen got done in record time and was already halfway to school by the time the bell rang, fortunately for her she could still play the 'I'm new here and got lost' excuse, and was pardoned by the teacher.

-Furinkan High, First class(Algebra)-

"All right, since everyone is present I will now begin today's lesson. Today I will teach you how to find the square roots of negative numbers, please pay attention as I go over the formula…" The teacher had started her lesson, but most of the students were occupied with something else…

"Ukyo…what's up with the class? What are they whispering about?" Karen whispered to Ukyo.

"I don't know…it looks like they're passing around a note…I wouldn't worry about it, just concentrate on the teacher." Ukyo whispered back. This happened during Karen's other classes too, and by lunch she was starting to worry.

-Lunch break-

"Ukyo, I'm worried…do you think Ranma or Akane know what's going on?" Karen asked nervously.

"Hmm…maybe, let's go ask them." Ukyo said then the two walked over to see their friends. "Ranma-honey, you wouldn't happen to know what all the fuss in class is about, would you?" Ukyo asked Ranma sweetly.

"All I know is that during history class someone passed Akane a note, and she's been actin' weird ever since…I bet _she_ knows what's goin on, why don't you go ask her." Ranma said angrily.

"All right, come on Karen, let's go find Akane." It didn't take long to find her; she was just outside the school building yelling at…Shampoo? "Oh no! Why is Shampoo here? Karen, are you _sure_ you want to talk to Akane right now?" Ukyo asked but Karen was already outside.

"Hey! You're Shampoo aren't you! I never finished yelling at you for what you did to Mousse! You better apologize!" Karen yelled angrily at Shampoo.

"What you doing here? I busy! No way I apologize! Go away!" Shampoo angrily replied.

"Oh my…you could cut the tension with a knife…Hey Akane, Ranma told me you knew what was going on. So do you?" Ukyo said while Shampoo and Karen seemed to be exchanging death glares at each other.

"Hm? Oh yes, you wouldn't believe what Shampoo did! Here, Look at _this_." Akane said, handing Ukyo a note.

"What!? Karen and…But the other students here shouldn't even know who Mousse is, why would Shampoo do this!?" Ukyo Yelled in shock.

"That's why _this_ was being passed around with it," Akane said, handing a picture of Mousse to Ukyo, "I think she's trying to set them up so she doesn't have to worry about Mousse…"

"Not surprising coming from Shampoo." Ukyo said, "You think we should tell her?"

"Well if we don't she'll find out eventually. So we might as well."

"Yes but…is it really a good idea to try and talk to her right now? Maybe we should tell her later…" Ukyo replied nervously.

"Hey Ucchan!! Is it true? The rumor going around that Mousse is Karen's boyfriend?" Ranma suddenly yelled.

"Hm? Mousse my…what? Oh, is that _all_? And here I thought Shampoo had spread some nasty rumor about me." Karen said rather…happily while blushing slightly.

"W-what?" Ukyo and Akane said.

"That's…_all_?" Ukyo said as she looked at Akane.

"As in…she doesn't really care?" Akane said while staring at Ukyo.

"Which can only mean that…" Ukyo started.

"She actually _likes_ Mousse!" They both shouted in unison.

"Karen is that true!?" Ukyo asked.

"Is…_what_ true?" She asked shyly.

"Do you…_like_ Mousse?" Akane asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I-I was just-I mean I…" She said while her face suddenly turned bright red. "Ahh! This is _so_ embarrassing! You're not going to tell him…are you?" She said timidly.

"What? You actually _like_ that weirdo?" Ranma asked her.

**BAM-**Karen hit him in the face with her bag. "How dare you call _him_ weird, you're one to talk _miss_ Ranma! Are you saying that turning into a girl is _**normal!?**_" Karen yelled furiously.

"Isn't that cute, she's defending him." Akane said cheerfully.

"Ah…young love." Ukyo said.

"Wha-what are you talking about!? I-I don't _**love**_ him! You've got it all wrong, I just _owe_ him, that's all!" Karen said while blushing.

"**_Sure_**." They both said sarcastically.

**RING! RING! RING! –Lunch break is now over, all students please go to your next class-**

"Hurry! Lets go, you don't want to be late again." Ukyo shouted as the four of them ran to class, leaving Shampoo behind.

The day was over in no time, or at least that's the way it seemed to Karen. As much as she tried to deny the fact, she really _was_ falling for Mousse, so the rumors which Shampoo started to depress her, did quite the opposite and actually made her happier, much to Shampoo's dismay.

-Late evening, Mousse's house-

"I'm _home_!" Karen yelled happily.

"_Home_ huh? So how was your day?" Mousse asked.

"It was **GREAT!**" She loudly replied.

"What made it so great?" He asked curiously.

"Well Shampoo came and started this ru-_**ahh!**_ What am I saying!? Oh, It's all to embarrassing!!" She said starting to blush.

"Wait, _Shampoo?_ She didn't do anything to you did she?" He asked.

"No, in fact I'm _glad_ she came, if it weren't for her then-_**ahh**_, there I go again! I simply _can't_ tell you!" Karen said.

"hmm?? Um…well okay, as long as she didn't hurt you…" He said _'hmm she sure is acting strange…well I guess as long as she's happy…'_

**End of chapter**

Author's Notes: As compensation for my weekend off, I decided to go ahead and do chapter 4. I found this great Ranma website, it has a bunch of music midi's and I found that listening to them makes me type faster. But this will be the last chapter this week; I won't be posting till Monday, at best, Sunday night. The name of the next Chapter is _"My 'Boyfriend' the Duck"_ it's pretty self-explanatory. I hope you look forward to it! Oh, and thanks, Cylon One, for pointing out that error in chapter one, I tend to do that a lot, I made sure to fix it though.

I just realized that it's _Furinkan_ High, not _Furiken_, so I went back and changed it. I had hoped to get chapter 5 on paper this weekend...but so far I've only done a page...I apologize, but I was up till 3 last night and probably wont be getting much sleep tonight either. Sorry, but my Aunt and sleeping don't mix...I'm soo tired...


	5. My 'Boyfriend' the Duck

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time (also interruptions in flashback)

**Chapter 5: My 'Boyfriend' the Duck**

-Three days later, Saturday morning, Mousse's house (raining)-

Karen had made it though her first week of school, she was still staying with Mousse, but she didn't mind. What she _**did**_ mind, was the fact that Mousse had refused to leave the house while it was raining, and it had been raining all week…She decided that today was the day she was going to change that, curse or no curse, he was going outside _**whether he liked it or not.**_ _'What to do…'_ Karen thought as she lay in her bed, _'I don't think I'll be able to drag him outside, he's definitely stronger than I am…Maybe I'll just dump water on his head while he's sleeping, that's one way to find out'_ "Yeah, that's what I'll do." She said proudly to herself. _'I'll just sneak into the kitchen, and then…' _She quietly crept into the kitchen and filled up a bucket with water, then headed to Mousses bedroom. _'Here I go.'_ She thought as she dumped the water on him…or tried to…

"_**Ahhh!**_ What are you doing!?" Mousse shouted while quickly jumping away.

"That's what you get for sleeping in." She said _'How'd he do that? He hasn't gotten away yet.'_ "Why are you so worried about getting a little wet anyway? It's not like the water could actually _**do**_ anything to you," She said with feigned innocence, "_**can**_ it?"

"Of course not, I just don't want to get wet." He said in defense.

'_All right, on to plan B…'_ She thought, "So Mousse," She said slyly, "Have you ever heard of _**Jusenkyo? **_I heard it was in China, and that is were _you_ came from, isn't it?" _'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will'_

"J_**-Jusenkyo**_? Yes, I've heard of it…w-why do you ask?" He replied nervously.

"Well, it's just that Akane said she knew _**four**_ people who fell in, but she only told me _three_…" _'I guess I'll just have to ask him straight out…'_ "So…_**you **_wouldn't happen to be the fourth, would you?" She asked.

"What!? Uh…No way, I didn't fall into Yaazunichuan or anything…" He said. _'ahh…I hope she doesn't know what Yaazunichuan means…'_

"_**No?**_ Then I guess I was wrong." She said, trying her hardest to sound like she was giving up. _'__**Not.**__ I'm even more suspicious now…A-ha! There's still one more thing I can try…on to plan C._' She thought, while walking to the window. "_**Hey!**_ Isn't that Ranma over there? It _is!_ And it looks like he's chasing Shampoo." She shouted convincingly. _'If this doesn't work…I give up…'_

"Ranma!? Where!?" Mousse shouted.

"I just saw him run off that way." Karen said pointing down the road.

"Ranma! How dare you harass Shampoo! I'll beat you this time for sure!" He yelled as he ran out the door…and into the rain. _'Why do I get the feeling I've been tricked…?'_ He thought before turning into a duck. "Quack! Quack, Quack!(She lied to me!)"

"So, didn't fall into Jusenkyo, _eh?_" She said, "Oh! You're a duck, how _**CUTE!"**_ Karen shouted happily then picked Mousse up and started hugging him. "I _love_ ducks!" She yelled hugging him even tighter.

"**Quack!!!(I can't breath!!!)**" He started flailing his wings around.

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I hurting you? There," She said as she gently put him down, "I only have one question…how did a _duck_ drown?"

"_Quack?_ Quack Quack, _**Quack!**_(Why would _I_ know? I didn't know about Jusenkyo _**then!**_)"

"…I don't understand you…if I pour hot water on you you'll become a human again, right?" She asked him.

"Quack.(Yes.)" He nodded.

"Okay, here." She said, pouring hot water on him.

"**Yow!!** It doesn't have to be _**that**_ hot!!! Are you trying to fry me!?" He shouted.

"Let this be a lesson to you…if you lie to me, I'll find out one way or another." She said cheerfully, "I don't see why you were so worried though…I mean Ranma turns into a girl, and I didn't have a problem with that." Karen asked.

"Ducks are different…" He replied.

"How did you end up falling into Jusenkyo? Did you go there to train like Shampoo and Ranma did?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yes…I remember it clearly, I had gone to Jusenkyo to train in hope of beating Ranma…" He started.

*Flashback*

-Jusenkyo-

"_Here sir, we come to famous training ground of cursed spring, Jusenkyo"_-Jusenkyo Guide

"_I'll train here and put an end to the evil Ranma"-_Mousse

-"Unfortunately, the only thing I accomplished was turning into a duck…" Mousse said before continuing his story-

"_Ah no, sir! Where are you going!? Uh, practice on pole not in cursed spring!"_-Jusenkyo Guide

-"But it was to late…I had already fallen in…"-

"_Uh-oh, you fall Yaazunichuan, spring of drown duck. Story of this duck very tragic, legend say three thousand years ago duck drown in Yaazunichuan. It is very cursed spring, whoever fall in take body of unfortunate duck. Is very cursed spring, I no want swim in there."_-Jusenkyo Guide

*End of flashback*

"And that's how it happened." Mousse explained.

"Wait…you mean you _walked_ into it?" Karen asked.

"…I wasn't paying attention, I thought it was farther away." He said.

"Lemme guess, you weren't wearing your glasses were you?" She asked.

"…no…" He replied.

"Come on, there's no need to get depressed…" Karen said trying to cheer him up. "Hey, it's stopped raining." She shouted as she ran outside. "Look Mousse! It's a rainbow, isn't it beautiful." She said happily.

He came out and stared up at it. _'Why am I so happy all the sudden? Because the rain stopped, or…Karen'_ He thought as he shifted his gaze to Karen, who was happily staring into the sky…

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: Sorry if that ended a bit suddenly…for the life of me, I couldn't think of a better ending…This chapter was short too…I'll have to do better next time, though I have a feeling the next chapter wont be very long either. The flashback is actually quoted from Ranma ep. 31, the italicized words are the ones I copied from the episode, I put the name of who was talking after each quote to avoid confusion. The name of the next chapter is 'Jusenkyo; Why Would You _**Want**_ to Go There?' I can't think of a way to tell more without spoiling it, but don't worry, chapter 6 should be done soon. I'm really having fun with this, I never thought it would be so popular. 204 people have already read it, that's more in 6 days than the entire number of readers I got for my other story. Though I've only gotten 2 reviews, but that's okay, I'm just glad my story is being read at all. (though a review would still be nice if you have time) Oh, and the words in ( ) are translations of what Mousse is saying while he's a duck, he's not actually talking to Karen.


	6. Jusenkyo,Why Would You Want to Go There?

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Chapter 6: Jusenkyo; Why Would You Want to Go There?**

-Sunday evening, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"So you found out about his curse did you? How did you do it?" Ukyo asked Karen.

"Well, first I tried dumping water on him while he was sleeping, when that didn't work I asked him about Jusenkyo and if he had fallen in, I got even more suspicious when his answer was 'No way! I didn't fall into _**Yaazunichuan**_ or anything' so decided to try one last resort." Karen said.

"Last resort? What did you do?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"I walked to the window an yelled **'Hey look! Ranma's chasing Shampoo!'** or something close to that, he was out the door in seconds, out the door and into the rain. There's nothing I can't find out!" She stated proudly.

Ukyo couldn't help but laugh at the way Karen said that. "You've got him all figured out don't you, but don't you think it was a bit mean to take advantage of his dislike of Ranma?"

"I know…but I was out of ideas, and you wouldn't have told me, I did apologize this morning though and Mousse said it was okay." Karen replied.

"That's good, I was worried he'd be angry." Ukyo said.

"Not at all, he almost seemed…_happy_." She said.

'_hmm…I wonder if…nah, he wouldn't give up on Shampoo that easy…or, would he?' _Ukyo thought about this for a while but kept coming to the same conclusion. _'The way he was talking about Shampoo the other day…the fact that he wasn't angry when she lied to him…these things can only mean that…'_

"Ukyo? **Ukyo!?** Hey _**Ukyo!!**_" Karen shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Karen, I had something on my mind." Ukyo said.

"So if _I_ go to Jusenkyo…would _I_ be able to turn into a duck too?" Karen asked.

"I don't know-**wait**, you _**want**_ to go there!? Are you **crazy!?** Why would you want to be a duck anyway!?" Ukyo asked, she was in a bit of shock at Karen's question.

"I guess I thought that if I were a duck too, then maybe Mousse wouldn't feel so bad…besides, it would be fun to be a duck, I'd be able to fly and swim really well. It's not like I'd be stuck that way, I mean, warm water reverses the effects right?" Karen explained.

"…eh-heh…I don't think you understand what you're saying. Listen, why don't you stay here, I just remembered that I have a _**really**_ important delivery to make. I should be back in an hour or so…I made some extra okonomiyaki this morning for you, I left it in the fridge why don't you eat it while I'm gone…Bye" Ukyo said before grabbing her (empty) bag and running out the door_. 'I'll tell Ranma first since he lives closer…then I'll tell Mousse…'_

-Tendo Dojo-

"**Ranma-honey! Akane**! Where are you two!?" Ukyo yelled while running through the building. **BONK**-She ran around a corner, right into Genma. "Oh! Mr. Saotome! I'm _**so**_ sorry, are you okay?" Ukyo asked.

"Ukyo? Why are you running around?" Genma asked.

"I'm looking for Ranma, do you know where he is?" Ukyo asked.

"Ranma is with Akane, they're in the dojo training. Why don't you wait for them, it can be dangerous to barge in on them." Genma replied.

"This is an _**emergency!**_ I need to talk to them _now!_" Ukyo shouted.

"What could be _that_ important? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Genma asked curiously.

"No, _**worse**_! Karen keeps saying she wants to go to Jusenkyo!! She says she wants to become a duck!" Ukyo shouted.

"What!? You say someone _wants_ to go there? Well in that case go right ahead." Genma said.

Ukyo ran to the dojo and nearly broke the door down, **"Akane, Ranma-honey! I have a problem!"** Ukyo shouted at them, causing them to trip and fall over each other.

"Ucchan! What are you doing!? Can't you see we're busy?" Ranma yelled rudely.

"_**Ranma! **_That's no way to talk to a friend!" Akane yelled angrily at him. "Did you need us for something Ukyo?"

"Yes! It's about Karen, she found out about Mousse's curse the other day…and she says she _**wants**_ to go to Jusenkyo!" Ukyo yelled frantically.

"**WHAT!?"** Akane and Ranma yelled in unison, "Why would she **WANT** to go there!?"

"She told me it would be fun to be a duck, and that Mousse wouldn't feel as bad. I don't think she understands the dangers of Jusenkyo, since you've been there, I thought maybe you could talk her out of it." Ukyo explained.

"She wants to become a duck for Mousse? Aww…that's so sweet, but don't you think Mousse would have a better chance at changing her mind? Isn't he the reason she wants to go there?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, why not let him take care of it, they're practically a couple anyway." Ranma said.

"I was planning on going to his house too, the Tendo Dojo is closer so I came here first. Akane, since Ranma doesn't seem to care, do you want to try talking to her? Besides, I need someone to go back to my restaurant, Karen might wonder off if I stay away to long." Ukyo said.

"Sure, I'll go talk to her while you get Mousse, but…will he even be home at this time of day? He's usually only home in the morning and late evening, with an exception if it's raining." Akane said.

"You're right…I hadn't thought about that…but I have to try, he might still be home…" Ukyo said before leaving.

"I going to Ucchan's now, why don't you _**stay here**_, you'll only make things worse if you come." Akane said, or more like demanded, to Ranma.

-Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"Oh hey Akane, what brings you here?" Karen asked her cheerfully.

"um…Ukyo says you were talking about going to Jusenkyo. You're not…_serious_ are you?" Akane asked nervously.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't lie about a thing like that." She stated somewhat proudly.

'_oh great…now she's starting to sound like him…'_ "Why on earth would you want to become a duck? You realize that even washing your hands with cold water would turn you into a duck, you wouldn't be able to go swimming, and you wouldn't be able to go out in the rain. Are you sure that's what you want?" Akane explained.

"Yes, I know all that. I don't care, ducks are cute, can fly ,and they can swim too, I don't see how that's a bad thing." Karen replied stubbornly.

'_This…isn't working…I hope Ukyo can find Mousse…'_ Akane thought worriedly.

-Near Furinkan High, halfway to Mousse's house-

'_Why am I even trying? He's never home this time of day…' _Ukyo thought while running past Furinkan High.

"Why you here? You no beat Ranma, you no come to Cat Café!! You not welcome here Mousse." Ukyo could hear Shampoo yelling a few blocks away.

'_I can't believe my luck! I'd better hurry before Shampoo chases him off.'_ Ukyo thought while running to the Cat Café.

-Cat Café-

"I said go away! Why you no listen?" Shampoo yelled at Mousse.

"I'm not leaving until you give back my knife!" Mousse yelled back at her.

"Mousse!! I found you!" Ukyo shouted to him.

"huh? Ukyo, what are you doing here?" Mousse asked.

"Listen, you, have to go talk to Karen, she keeps saying she wants to go to Jusenkyo. I tried to talk her out of it but…she wouldn't listen." Ukyo said, out of breath from running.

"She _**WHAT!?**_ Why would she want to do that?" He asked her.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's with Akane at my restaurant…" Ukyo said.

"I do _not_ want her to go there, that would be _very_ bad. I'll go see what I can do." Mousse said before heading to Ucchan's.

-Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"Karen!!" Mousse yelled when he arrived, "Are you serious!? Do you _really_ want to go to Jusenkyo!?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I said yes, I'm going to Jusenkyo so I can find Yaazunichuan. I want to be a duck too!" She stated.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Akane said before leaving.

"Why do you want to be a duck?" Mousse asked.

"I like ducks…they can fly, and besides if I were a duck then I'd be like _you_…" She said shyly.

"Like me? But what if you fell in the wrong spring? You could end up as a pig…or a cat, or…what if you fell into Nannichuan and turned into a boy? You don't want _that_ do you?" He explained, hoping to change her mind.

"Wait, a…_**boy?**_ But don't they have labels?"

"No, so you wouldn't know which one was which till you fell in…and I don't remember were Yaazunichuan is." He said.

"Are you _sure_ there aren't signs?" She asked him.

"No signs, except the one that says Jusenkyo." He said_. 'well, there aren't any signs, but the Jusenkyo Guide knows which spring is which…she doesn't need to know that though.'_

"oh…I guess I shouldn't go then…" Karen said sadly.

"Don't be sad, I know, why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? Would that cheer you up?" He said as cheerfully as he could.

"Really? I'd love to go!" She said happily.

"The beach it is. But let's go home for now." He said. _'What have I gotten myself into now? Ah well, if it makes her happy…' _He thought as they walked home.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: _**Shoo!**_ I finished it. I wasn't actually planning on having them go to the beach, but it fits in well with my next chapter idea. Next time Happosai will make an appearance, things are going to be a bit more serious, and Mousse will be more involved, but I still want to keep it funny. I'll probably have the next chapter done by Tuesday, I might need a small break, if I keep typing my hand might fall off…Thanks to those who reviewed, I like knowing what people think and it helps me get motivated.


	7. Battle at the Beach, Happosai Appears

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**Chapter 7: Battle at the Beach, Happosai Appears**

-Monday morning, Mousse's house- (I know she should be at school today, but let's just say it's a holiday or something…_Scratch that_, I say it's summer vacation.)

"Good morning Mousse!!!" Karen yelled to wake him up.

"mmm…What are you doing up so soon? It's only 7:30, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He drowsily replied.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, we're going to the beach today? So hurry up and get ready, if we don't hurry we won't get a good spot!" She shouted happily.

"No, I haven't forgotten but…we live on an_ island_…I think we'll be able to find a spot no matter what time we go." He replied, then got out of bed.

With Karen's persistent nagging, they were both ready to go by 8:00, though Mousse still wanted to go back to bed.

-The Beach-

"We're finally here!!" Karen happily shouted.

"Why are you so exited? You act like you've never been to the beach before." Mousse said to the extremely happy girl.

"Of course I've_** been**_ to the beach before, it's just…I've never come _with_ someone, I've always been…_alone_…" She said a bit sadly.

"No need to get sad! You're not alone _now_ are you?" He said.

"No but…do you always wear that? You're not going to need any weapons today, and we're at the beach why didn't you wear something cooler?" She asked.

"You never know when you could be attacked, or when Ranma might appear, and if you think I'm going anywhere near the water…" He said.

"I guess it would be weird if you turned into a duck in front of all these people…but still, you look even weirder now, and on top of that, the only thing you're _not_ wearing is your glasses…" She said.

"…Than maybe I'll leave…I'm sure Ukyo would be glad to come with you." Mousse said sadly.

"_**NO!!**_ uh-I mean…you said that you would take me…and I uh…wanted to go with _you_…not Ukyo…" She said the last part quietly while starting to blush.

"What? Talk louder, I can't understand you." He said.

"I said I wanted to come with…_you_…" Karen said, then quickly tuned around and hid her face in her hands_. 'Why do I keep blushing like this? Maybe I should have asked if Ukyo could come with us…'_ She thought.

"Is…something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing…come on let's find a spot that's not crowded." Karen said and then they both walked down the beach, it didn't take long before they ran into Ukyo…

"Ah-Ukyo? What are you doing here?" Karen asked, a bit glad that she'd run into her friend.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Selling my okonomiyaki of course, business is great on days like these. So do you want some? I'll make it free for you." Ukyo replied cheerfully.

"Yes, I'd _love_ some…but, what about Mousse? Does _he_ have to pay?" She asked.

"Oh, is he with you? Then no, he doesn't. Say…are you two on a _date_?" Ukyo asked slyly.

"A date!? _**N-no!**_ It's not like that! He said he'd bring me here yesterday to cheer me up, that's all." Karen shouted awkwardly.

"I you say so." She said, "I'm serving a Summer Special today, would you lie to try it? I can make one for Mousse to, if you'd like…speaking of Mousse, where is he anyway?" Ukyo asked, looking around.

"Hm? That's strange…he was with me a minute ago, Ranma's not here, is he?" Karen asked.

"hmm…I don't think so, He said he was going to go somewhere with Akane…but, when I was setting up my okonomiyaki cart earlier, I thought I saw Cologne walk by. If Cologne is here then I'm guessing Shampoo is too. He _was _yelling something about a knife the other day, maybe he went to find them." Ukyo replied.

"**What!?** Shampoo is here? What a pain…" Karen said.

"Are you jealous of Shampoo? I don't think you have anything to worry about." Ukyo said.

"Why wouldn't I be worried? I thought he was in love with Shampoo?" Karen shouted.

"So you _are_jealous." Ukyo said, "I still don't think you should worry, I'm not so sure he still feels that way about her, he's been acting different since he met you, he's never yelled at her before, and he doesn't seem to care what she thinks anymore." Ukyo explained.

"If you say so, but…I'm going to go look for him anyway, can you have the okonomiyaki ready for when we get back?" Karen asked before leaving.

"Sure! Careful you don't get lost!" Ukyo yelled as Karen was running off.

-A bit farther down the beach-

"Mousse! Why you no leave alone?" Shampoo yelled.

"Because you won't give back my knife." Mousse said angrily.

"You have many knife! How one make different?" Shampoo yelled.

"Umm…what's going on?" Karen asked Cologne when she found them.

"Well, it seems that Mousse left one of his knives in the Cat Café when they had that argument…and my stubborn granddaughter refuses to give it back." Cologne replied. "I think it's best we let them settle this on their own."

"I see…so what are you here for?" Karen asked.

"Business of course, we open a snack stand and hand out flyers on sunny days like today. What brings you to the beach Karen dear?" Cologne asked.

"I'm here with Mousse. How long do you think they'll be arguing?" Karen asked.

"Who knows…if Shampoo would just give him the knife that would be the end of it, but we all know how stubborn she is. Why do you ask?" Cologne said.

"Ukyo said she'd make us each one of her Summer Specials, and I don't want to make her wait." She said.

"So Ukyo's here too? I thought I saw her earlier, I suppose I can't have her taking all the customers, wait here I'll go put an end to this." Cologne said as she walked towards Shampoo. "Shampoo, that's enough. Give back his knife and get back to work, you're scaring off our customers." She said strictly.

"But great Grandmother." Shampoo started.

"No buts! Get back to work! Do you want Ukyo to get all the customers?" She stated.

"Okay…I go work now. Here stupid knife!" She yelled at Mousse then threw the knife at him.

"Got it!" Mousse yelled as he caught the knife.

"Come on, if you don't hurry then Ukyo might sell the okonomiyaki she made for us." Karen said.

"Karen? When did you get here?" He said running over to Cologne. "When did you get so short?"

**Whack-**Cologne hit him with her cane. "You idiot! Do I look like Karen to you!? Try over there." She said pointing to Karen.

"Huh? (puts glasses on) You're not Karen." He said.

"um…I'm over here…" Karen said.

"Karen, did you need me for something?" He asked.

"Ukyo was going to make us lunch…if we don't hurry it'll get cold." She said. "Come on."

"Okay." Mousse said and then followed her.

-Back at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki cart-

"There you two are, I was starting to think you'd got lost. Here's your okonomiyaki, get it while it's still hot." Ukyo said.

"Thank you Ukyo! You're the best chef in the world." Karen happily said.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Ukyo said delightedly.

"Are you _sure_ we can have this free?" Mousse asked.

"Of course." Ukyo said.

While Mousse and Karen were eating, a bit farther down the beach…

"**EEEEK! Get away you pervert!"**Happosai was up to no good…

"So many pretty girls! Come to papa!" Happosai shouted happily.

"It's a creepy old man!!"

"Hey!! Give that back!!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Yeah, let's teach him a lesson!!

"_**Ow!**_Stop, you don't have to hit me so hard!" Happosai yelled as the girls pummeled him.

-Back at Ukyo's cart-

"Hey Mousse, do you hear something?" Karen asked.

"hm? It sounds like someone is screaming." He replied.

"Maybe we should go check it out…" Karen said, "Come on, it could be interesting."

"I guess it couldn't hurt, all right." He reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, there's an old guy running this way!" Karen yelled.

"_**Oh-no!**_ Not _him!_" Mousse yelled.

"What luck! Another cute girl!" He said as he jumped on her.

"**EEEK!! Get off me ya creep!!"** Karen screamed then hit him as hard as she could.

"Oww…no need to get so violent…" Happosai said rubbing his head.

"How dare you do that to her! I'll make you pay for that!!" Mousse yelled then threw several knives at him.

"Ha! Is that all you've got? That pretty girl can fight better than you." Happosai shouted.

"_**Mousse!!**_ You can't use knives here! You might hit someone!!" Karen yelled at Mousse.

"Then how am I supposed to fight him? The only things I have that can't be thrown are chains." Mousse said.

"Can't you hit him or something?" Karen asked.

"I'm a master of hidden weapons…not a master of close range combat…" Mousse replied.

"You can't do _anything_ without weapons?" Karen asked.

"Not really…" He replied.

"You can't even fight? How pathetic!" Happosai laughed at him.

"Why don't we take it somewhere else old man! Then we'll see who can fight." Mousse angrily yelled.

"Fine, have it your way, I can beat you anywhere." Happosai yelled.

-Empty lot (Where Ryoga and Ranma fought)-

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to fight if you don't want to" Karen said worriedly.

"I'm fighting, now go over there where it's safe" Mousse said pointing to a large wall, "I'm going to beat you!! You're going to regret ever touching Karen!" Mousse shouted at Happosai.

"That's what you think! Feel the wrath of my _**Happo Fire Burst**_! **Hiyaa**!" Happosai yelled then threw five of his bombs (fireworks) at Mousse, who narrowly managed to dodge

"Is that _all?_ You call throwing fireworks at people a technique? Take this!" Mousse then pulled a chicken out of his sleeve and started throwing its eggs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You think eggs can hurt me?" Happosai said, completely clueless.

**BOOM** **"Ahhh!"** Happosai yelled as the eggs exploded.

"Of course I don't thing eggs could hurt you, but these aren't _normal_ eggs. Now to finish you off!! _**Hiyaa!!**_" Mousse pulled long chains out of his sleeve then threw at Happosai, but he managed to get away. It was starting to look like Mousse would win, but then…

"That's enough fooling around! Time for my _**Battle Aura!! **_**Yaahh!!!**" Happosai suddenly started growing, until he was the size of a small house. "You think you can beat me now? Take this! _**Giant Happo Fire Burst!!**_" Happosai threw a huge bomb at Mousse.

"**Aaahh!" **Mousse yelled as he was blown away and into a wall.

"_**Mousse!!**_ Are you okay!?" Karen asked worriedly.

"I-I'll live..." He said before falling unconscious.

"Mousse..."

-One hour later-

"Huh? W-what happened?" Mousse said when he woke up.

"Wow, exactly an hour. Are you okay? You were hit pretty hard." Karen asked.

"Ow...my head hurts a little, but other than that, yes..._sigh_...I can't beat Happosai, I can't beat Ranma, I can't even beat Shampoo...I'm a failure..." He said gloomily.

"No you're _not!_ Don't be stupid!" Karen shouted.

"But I've never really beaten anyone..." Mousse said.

"Maybe you should learn a new technique, like Ranma did, then you'll be unstoppable." She said trying to cheer him up.

"_**That's it!**_ I'll learn a new move!" He said then quickly got up. "I bet Cologne could teach me something, I'll go see her tomorrow. Thanks Karen." He said.

"Oh...No problem, anything for _yo_-I mean, a friend." She said happily and then they both walked home.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes:Oh man, that took me all day...but on the bright side I completed my first successful fighting scene. I had some trouble making Happosai fit his personality...I did the best I could, but I know it could still be better (I invented the Giant fire bust move, I don't know if he can really do such a thing). Have you noticed the way Mousse is acting around her? Kinda like he usually does around Shampoo, I couldn't help but put in the part where he mistakes Cologne for Karen. . Next time Mousse goes to Cologne to ask for help, will he be able to learn a new move, or will he fail? You'll have to wait and find out. How is this title? But the real battle isn't actually on the beach...It's an improvement but I still think I can do better. I can't say exactly when, but I should have the next chapter finished by Wednesday. (Though I'm usually done a day early) I appreciate those of you who've reviewed me, and someone put my story in their favorites (Yay!). So if you have the time please leave a review. Okay, I have a question...why does the spell check on this site say that everything that ends in a 'ut' or 've' is misspelled? it puts a red line under that part of the words and when I click on them it doesn't seem to recognize them as whole words...Is something wrong with it? or is it just my computer?


	8. Colognes Training

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**Chapter 8: Colognes Training, Can Mousse Master the Chestnut Fist?**

-Tuesday Morning, Mousse's house-

"**All right!** Today I'm going to ask Cologne to help!" Mousse yelled as he got out of bed.

"hmm? Mousse, why are you up so early?" Karen asked drowsily.

"I have to start training as soon as possible! It took Ranma a week to master the Chestnut Fist, if I can master it before then, that means I'm better than Ranma!" He shouted.

"Chestnut Fist?" Karen asked.

"That's right, you've never seen Ranma fight before have you. The Chestnut Fist is the move Cologne taught Ranma so he could take the Phoenix Pill from her. If I can master that move then I won't need to rely on my hidden weapons as much." Mousse explained. "Why don't you go with Ukyo today?"

"Why? Do you think I'd get in your way?" Karen asked.

"No…it's not that…I have to go to the Cat Café and, you and Shampoo don't exactly get along." He replied.

"_Shampoo_…can I come if I promise not to fight with her? _**Please?**_" Karen asked nicely.

"Sure." Mousse said without thinking. _'Wait…what's wrong with me? I was supposed to go alone…why am I starting to treat her like she's Shampoo?'_ He wondered.

"Great! I'll go get dressed!" Karen replied happily.

-Cat Café, entrance-

'_Shampoo's going to kill me if I go in there…where is Cologne?' _Mousse thought while looking around.

"What's wrong? Just go in, you're not going to learn anything by standing here." Karen said then pushed him through the door, causing him to trip and fall.

"**Oof! **_**Hey!**_What did you do that for!?" Mousse yelled at Karen.

"Mousse, what are _you_ doing here? Didn't my granddaughter tell you not to come here? You know what she'll do if she finds you." Cologne said.

"**Aahh!!** …Oh Cologne, it's just you." Mousse sighed in relief.

"_Just_ me? I'd like an explanation, why are you here?" Cologne demanded. "You better not have come for Shampoo, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"No, I came to see you, not Shampoo." Mousse answered promptly.

"_**Me?**_ What for?" Cologne asked.

"Please Master Cologne, teach me how to do the Chestnut Fist." Mousse asked as nicely as he could, while bowing to her (Like Soun and Genma do when Happosai gets angry)

"You want me to teach _**you**_ the _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire_ technique? What makes you think I'll help you?" She asked.

"I need to become stronger so I can teach Happosai a lesson." Mousse said still bowing.

"_Happosai?_ What did he do _this _time?" Cologne asked, getting frustrated.

"**The creep jumped on me!!"** Karen suddenly yelled.

"Oh I see, well in that case I agree to teach you the Chestnut Fist." Cologne said.

"Really, you'll teach me? Thank you!" Mousse said happily.

"All right then follow me, I can't teach you here." Cologne said as she walked out the door. "We'll go to the forest."

-Forest, near river (Where Ranma and Ryoga usually train)-

Okay, now that the fire's ready I'll begin." Cologne said while dropping chestnuts into the fire "Watch closely as I'm only going to show you once." She said, then quickly grabbed them all without getting burnt.

"**What!? Isn't that dangerous!?"** Karen yelled.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! If Ranma can do it so can I!" Mousse shouted before trying (and failing) the technique. The only thing he accomplished was setting his sleeves on fire. **"Ahh! Hot!! Hot!!"** Mousse yelled and then jumped into the river. **"QUACK!!!(Stupid curse!!!)"** He got out of the river and shook the water off.

"sigh…you're worse than Ranma was, it's a good thing I came prepared." Cologne said, pouring hot water on him.

"**Youch!!!** It doesn't have to be boiling!" Mousse yelled. "I'm not giving up that easy, I'll keep trying until I master it." He said and then tried again…with similar results… This kept up the rest of the day, with Mousse making no real progress.

-_Much _later, early night-

"Why don't you give up, you're no better now than you were this morning." Cologne said.

"…Maybe I should just give up…I'll never beat anyone at this rate." Mousse said gloomily.

"_**No!**_ You can't give up! Remember what I told you when Shampoo beat you before? _As long as you try your best, the outcome doesn't matter_. If you give up now then you're not trying your best, are you?" She said encouragingly.

"You're right! I'll keep trying, but it's getting late, we should go home now. I'll come back here first thing tomorrow, and next time I'll wear something with shorter sleeves." He said looking at his sleeves, which were almost completely burnt off.

"If you insist, but I have to be at the café tomorrow, you'll have to train on your own. Tell me if you improve, oh and Karen, make sure to bring hot water, you're going to need it." Cologne said before leaving. Karen and Mousse went home after that.

-Two days later, at the forest-

"**Hiyaa!! **_**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**_**"** Mousse yelled as he tried not to get burnt. "**Yow!** That's hot! I need to do it faster, I keep getting burnt." He said, then continued to try.

'_hmm…he has to get the chestnuts without getting burnt…there's got to be a safer way to do this, especially since he keeps getting wet and turning into a…'_ **"That's it!"** Karen yelled suddenly.

"Huh? What's it?" Mousse asked her.

"Instead of burning your hands in the fire, why don't you try taking something out of water? If you could do that without getting wet then wouldn't it be the same?" She explained.

"That just might work." Mousse said and then walked over to the river. "Okay, _**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**_" He yelled while he tried to catch fish without getting wet. (like what Ryoga did when Cologne tried to teach him) "Hey, I think it's working!" He said to soon. "Quack…_quack_.(or…_not_)"

"Here," Karen said while pouring hot, not boiling, water on him, "You know, I think you're improving. See, you caught _one_ fish without getting wet." She pointed to a fish that was flopping around.

"Really? Then I'll keep trying, _**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**_" "…Quack quack.(This is a pain.)" He kept trying until noon, when Karen realized that they had run out of hot water.

"**QUACK!?** Quack _**quack **_quack!?(**WHAT!?** What do you _**mean**_ we've run out of hot water!?)" He quacked while flailing his wings about.

"Sorry, I guess we'll have to go into town to get some. Lets see…I think the closest place to here is…The Tendo Dojo." Karen said.

"_**QUACK!!**_ Quack **quack!!**(_**NO!!**_ I'm **NOT** going there!!)" He shook his head.

"If you don't want to go then I'll go alone." She said.

"**Quack!(No!)"** He shook his head again then ran after her.

-Tendo Dojo-

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Karen shouted, "Maybe they're in the dojo, come on Mousse, let's go look." She said, walking towards the dojo. "Akane? Ranma? Are you in here?" Karen asked as she slid the door open.

"_**Hiyaa!**_Take this Ranma! And…oh, hello Karen, what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"I came to ask if I could have some hot water." She replied.

"Hot water? What do you need that for?" Akane asked curiously. Karen replied by pointing to the ground next to her feet. "Huh? _Oh_I see, I'll go get some, come with me, Ranma you stay here." Akane said.

"Get the water later. Training is more important than helping some girl, we ain't got time to-_**Ahh!!**_" Ranma yelled as he was pinned to the dojo wall by Mousse.

"Quack, quack **'_quack'!!?_**(Who are you calling **_'some girl'!!_**)"Mousse started quacking angrily.

"Akane! A little help here!?" Ranma yelled.

"Sorry, helping Karen is more important than helping 'some boy'." Akane said angrily.

-Tendo kitchen-

"Here," Akane said while pouring the hot water on Mousse, "What were you two doing anyway, and how come your arms are burnt?" Akane asked.

"That's top secret information." Mousse said.

"Karen?" Akane asked.

"He's training to master the Katchu Teshin Amagarikan so he can beat the creepy old man." She replied.

"_Katchu Teshin_, what? _**Oh**_, do you mean the _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_? Really, so how's he doing?" Akane asked.

"_**Karen!**_You weren't supposed to tell her! Happosai lives here, now he'll know what we're doing!" Mousse shouted.

"_**What!?**_ The old creep _lives_ here!?" Karen shouted.

"sigh…don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Akane said.

"Come on Karen, I'm going to master this technique! And then I'm going to teach Happosai a lesson he'll never forget." Mousse said as he walked off.

"**Wait for me!!"** Karen yelled then ran after him.

Mousse kept at it for the rest of the day, and seemed to have improved slightly.

-Two more days later, in the forest-

Mousse had been slowly improving in the last few days, today he decided he would try it with fire again.

"Okay, the fire is ready, and I have the chestnuts right here." He said, pulling a bag of chestnuts out of his sleeve.

"Good luck! But are you _sure_ you should be wearing long sleeves?" Karen said.

"I'm going to master it this time! _**Hiyaa!!**_" He dropped the chestnuts into the fire. **"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!!"** He shouted while grabbing all of the chestnuts. This time he didn't get burnt. **"I did it!! I mastered the Chestnut Fist!"** he yelled happily as he tried to stand up. " You know…I feel kinda dizzy all the sudden…" He said before he fell unconscious.

"_**Mousse!**_ Are you okay!?" Karen yelled. "He's sleeping…I guess all this training must of worn him out, but how am I going to get him home?" She asked herself. "…hmm…" She noticed a bucket, then looked at the river. "Yeah, I can carry him if he's a duck." She said and then proceeded to dumping water on him. After he turned into a duck she carried him to the Cat Café to tell Cologne.

-Cat Café-

"Cologne, are you here?" Karen yelled when she arrived.

"Yes, did you need me for something?" Cologne asked as she walked out to greet Karen.

"I just came to tell you that he did it! Mousse Mastered the _Chestnut Fist_…But he fell unconscious, is he going to be okay?" She asked.

"hmm…" She said looking at Mousse, "With a days rest he should be just fine. I can't believe he mastered it, and a day sooner than Ranma too. Why don't you go home, and make sure he takes it easy for the next day, _**whether he likes it or not**_, okay." Cologne said.

"I understand." Karen said and then left to go back to Mousses house.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes:Shoo! That was even harder than the last chapter, and my wrist is seriously starting to hurt. I might not update tomorrow because of it, sorry. I had originally planned to have Mousse and Happosai's fight in this chapter, but I've decided to make a separate chapter for it, so the next chapter might be short. Thank you for reading, and remember to review if you have any suggestions or notice any spelling mistakes. (Keeping in mind that Shampoo doesn't speak English(Japanese technically) well and Ranma doesn't always use good grammar) I just noticed that there aren't many more episodes with Mousse involved…how boring, and I just watched the episode where Kuno found out about his dad…I actually feel kinda sorry for him, but it was a hilarious episode.** If you want to know when I'll be updating then check my profile, I keep an updated status report of how I'm doing, and also any important events that happen to me that may effect my story.**


	9. Mousse vs the Old Master

**Mousse's New Love**

- -=Change in location and/or time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½**

**Chapter 9: Mousse vs. The Old Master**

-The next morning(9 o'clock), Mousse's house-

"**-Yawn-** hmm…Mousse didn't wake me up, that means he's still sleeping." Karen said to herself when she woke up. "_Good_, I have to keep him from fighting for another 3 hours." She got up and then went to check on him_. 'What am I going to do if he wakes up…he's going to want to fight Happosai…ah! I know.'_ She thought then went to the kitchen and came back with a bucket of water. _'It's exactly an hour past when he usually gets up, so he should wake up any minute now.'_ Karen didn't have to wait long before her theory was proved correct.

"hmm…What? Where is he? Now that I've mastered the Chestnut Fist I'm going to teach that old man a lesson!" Mousse yelled when he woke up.

"Oh no you're _not_." Karen said before dumping the water on him.

"_**Quack!**_ Quack quack!?(_**Hey!**_ What'd you do that for!?)" Mousse quacked loudly.

"Sorry Mousse, but Cologne says you have to rest for 24 hours," Karen said, "_**whether you like it or not.**_" She added strictly. "If you promise to be good I might let you become a human again."

"…Quack, quack. (…Okay, fine)"

"Sorry, I don't understand you…" Karen said innocently.

Mousse then pulled a sign out of nowhere and started writing on it. "Quack!(look)" He pointed to the sign, it read; **I promise I'll be good. Turn me back.**

"W-where did you get that from?" Karen asked, wondering how he could hide something so big.

Mousse turned the sign around and wrote something on the back of it, this time it read; **Master of ****'hidden'**** weapons, and other things too. Now turn me human again!**

"Oh fine, but don't get any ideas, remember what happened _**last time**_ you lied to me?" She gave him a scary look as she said that and then poured hot water on him.

'_Scary…'_ "um…how long to I have to wait until I can fight?" He asked nervously.

"Till noon. You're not leaving this house until _noon_." Karen stated clearly.

"Noon? What if the old man leaves? Who knows where he goes in the day, I'll never find him." Mousse complained.

"Then write a challenge letter. I can give it to Ukyo to deliver, _**if**_ you promise to _**stay here**_ while I'm gone." Karen suggested.

"Really? Okay, I need paper…" Mousse said while searching his sleeves. "Ah-ha! Here." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. The letter read: **Happosai, I challenge you to a rematch. Meet me in the empty lot where we fought before at 12:30. –Mousse **"here, tell Ukyo to give it to him before noon." Mousse said handing her the letter.

"Got it, now _**stay here**_, while I'm gone _**understand**_?" She demanded.

"u-huh…" Mousse nodded.

"Okay, I'm off." Karen said and then ran out the door.

-A little later, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-

"Ukyo! I have a favor to ask." Karen shouted when she arrived.

"Karen? I thought you were with Mousse, are you sure it's a good idea to leave him alone? He might try to sneak out." Ukyo asked.

"He wouldn't dare, I made it _**very**_ clear that he must _**stay home**_ _**whether he likes it or not**_." Karen said. "I need you to give this letter to that creepy old man before noon, do you think you could do that for me?" Karen asked.

"A letter huh? Don't you worry, I'll go deliver it right now, you should make sure Mousse isn't up to anything." Ukyo said as she ran off to deliver the letter. Karen went home after that.

-Mousse's house-

"Mousse? You_** are**_ still here, right?" She shouted when she walked in.

"Yes! Of course I am." Mousse quickly replied.

"Good." Karen said smiling. "Ukyo said she'd deliver your letter right away, so you just need to wait until noon."

"Fine…" Mousse replied.

-Tendo Dojo-

"Hey Kasumi, I have a letter for Happosai, can you make sure it gets to him." Ukyo asked and then handed the letter to Kasumi.

"Oh, hello, you're Akane's friend aren't you? Why don't you stay for tea, you can give the letter to Happosai yourself." Kasumi replied politely.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to Ucchan's, make sure Happosai gets it before noon." Ukyo said, then ran back to her restaurant.

"Okay dear, come back any time!" Kasumi waved and then walked inside. "Daddy, Akane's friend came over, she wants this letter to be delivered to Happosai. Have you seen him?"

"A letter? Lets see…Oh, this is a challenge, Saotome, why don't _you_ give this to the master." Soun said trying to hand it to Genma.

"No, no. Kasumi gave it to _**you**_, it's only natural that _**you**_ be the one to give it to him." Genma replied, pushing the letter back into Soun's hand.

"But Saotome, I _**insist**_ that _**you**_ take it." Soun said pushing the letter into Genma's hand.

"No, _**you**_." Genma replied. This went on for a while before…

"Hey Pops, watcha got there?" Ranma asked and then snatched the letter from them. "Hmm…A challenge from Mousse? It says on the back; must be delivered before noon." Ranma read, "Isn't that in an hour? Hey Old Man! Where are you!?" Ranma yelled.

"What do _you_ want!?" Happosai asked loudly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Here old man! You got a challenge." Ranma shouted as he threw the letter into Happosai's face, and then walked off. _'What is Mousse thinking? If he can't beat me what makes him think he can beat Happosai?' _

"What!?" Happosai yelled after he read the letter.

"What's going on?" Akane said as she entered the room.

"That weakling thinks he can defeat me? I already beat him once, what makes him think the results will be any different this time?" Happosai shouted.

"Who are you talking about?" Akane asked, leaning to look at the letter. _'Mousse? Does this mean that…He's mastered it already?' _"Huh? Where are you going? The fight is in an hour!" Akane yelled.

"I don't have time for that! I have better things to do." He said with an overly happy look.

"What kind of martial arts master refuses a challenge? Do you want him to think you're a _**coward**_!?" Akane yelled, trying to stop him.

"He can _**think **_whatever he wants. Now I'm off to find some pretty girls." He replied.

'_But Mousse worked so hard…I could-No, no! I can't do that! But if I don't do something…Ohh! Mousse is gonna owe me big for this!'_ Akane thought. "It's really too bad…and I was going to give you my favorite pair if you fought him…" Akane said, holding up a pair of panties.

"_**Yahoo! **_Why didn't you say so before! So…empty lot where we fought before eh? I'm off to beat Mousse! See you later, and don't forget to bring the goods." He said happily as he ran off.

-12:30, empty lot-

"Are you _sure_ Ukyo delivered it?" Mousse asked Karen.

"She said she would, why would she lie?" Karen replied "Besides, it's still 12:30, the Old Creep isn't late yet."

"Did someone call me?" Happosai said when he arrived. "Really, why don't you just quit while you're ahead? You know you can't beat me." Happosai started laughing.

"We'll see about that, Karen, go find somewhere safe." Mousse said before he started fighting. When she was out of harms way he launched his first attack. "Take this!" He attacked with chains.

"Is that it!? Using the same old tricks as last time?" Happosai shouted while easily dodging. "Have some of my _**Happo Fire Bursts!**_ **Hiyaa!**" He threw several bombs at Mousse, and this time he dodged easily.

'_Hey, I'm faster now! I'll save my new move till I can catch him off guard' _Mousse thought while avoiding the bombs. "**Hiyaa! Hiyaa!** Let's see you dodge all _these_ old man!" Mousse shouted as he threw many of his knives at Happosai.

'_When did he get so fast? I should have won by know'_ Happosai thought while narrowly dodging the many knives.

"Not enough for you? Here, have some _**more!!**_" Mousse threw even more knives at him, and this time some hit.

"Hey! This is my favorite outfit! How dare you damage it!" Happosai yelled furiously. "Now you've made me angry! Time for my _**Battle Aura!!**_" He yelled.

"Oh no you don't!!" Mousse shouted while quickly jumping towards him. "_**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**_!!!" Mousse hit him with a flurry of punches, and then threw several more knives.

"**Aahh!"** Happosai yelled as he was pinned to the wall. "W-when did you learn that!?" Happosai asked.

"You think I've just been waiting around for the past week? I've been training so I could defeat you. What, are you surprised that I could master it so fast? Now I'll win for sure!" Mousse jumped towards Happosai. "Time to finish you off! _**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**_!!!" Mousse completely destroyed the wall, but somehow Happosai managed to escape the worst.

"That's enough! _**Battle Aura!! Hiyaa!**_" Happosai yelled as he grew until he was the size of a house.

'_What!? But how did he get away!?'_ Mousse thought. "Oh-no! Not again!!" He shouted while trying to distance himself from Happosai, but to no avail.

"_**Giant Happo Fire Burst**_!!!" Happosai threw a giant bomb at Mousse, sending him flying.

"**Aahhh!!!"** Mousse yelled as he was blown away.

"He put up a decent fight, but in the end he's just not good enough." Happosai said before running home to claim his 'reward' from Akane.

"**Mousse!"** Karen ran off in the direction he was blown to. "Mousse! Are you okay!?" She yelled when she found him. "Wake up!" Karen said while shaking him. "_Mousse_…please be okay." She started to cry.

"Hmm…Karen? What happened, I feel terrible…" Mousse said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You're _**okay**_!! I'm _**so**_ glad!" Karen hugged him as she said that.

"Huh? Why are you crying? Were you really that worried about…_me_?" He said surprised at her actions, as this was the first time anyone had really cared about him.

"_**Of course**_ I was worried! What if he had really hurt you? Next time I see that creepy old man I'm gonna make him wish he was never born." Karen said, still hugging him.

"But I thought it was _**my**_ job to teach him a lesson…" Mousse said as he hugged her back. "Come on, stop crying. I'm fine now, see?" He said trying to cheer her up. _'I lost…but for some reason I don't really care…'_ He wondered about this, but decided it didn't really matter.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others…I've had a headache since I got home and it only seems to get worse…I may revise this later if I get any complaints. On to good news, I've come up with a sequel(In the middle of the night, of course) If you want to know more then visit my profile, and if you want a summary of what it's about then pm me, I will reply as soon as I can (and don't worry, I won't put any spoilers for Mousse's New Love in it). I honestly can't say when I'll get the next chapter done, but I can tell you that it will be about Ryoga. And a question, does Akane ever find out about Ryoga's curse? I need to know for the sequel, as I haven't watched all the series yet. And remember to review me if you have any suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate it.


	10. Ryoga's Dilemma

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Chapter 10: Ryoga's Dilemma**

Karen had told Ukyo and the others all about Mousse and Happosai's fight, and things were back to normal. Mousse didn't seem to care that he lost, and Happosai left Karen alone.

-A few days later, 9:00am, wandering through Japan-

'_Oh Akane, how I long to be with you. If only I could find you.'_Ryoga thought, and then went to ask directions. "Pardon me, but do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?" Ryoga asked showing the stranger a map.

"Tendo Dojo? You _do_ realize this is a map of Tokyo." The stranger said.

"Yes." Ryoga nodded.

"This is _**Kyoto**_, if you want to go to Tokyo head that way." The stranger pointed northeast.

"Oh, thank you sir." Ryoga said before walking southwest.

"Wait! Where are you going? Tokyo is the other way." The stranger yelled but Ryoga was oblivious.

'_Here I come Akane, wait for me.'_ Ryoga thought happily.

-3 hours later…-

"That's strange, shouldn't I have passed through Nagoya by now…" Ryoga said to himself while looking around. "Excuse me but, how do I get to Tokyo from here?" Ryoga asked a stranger.

"_**Tokyo**_? That's quite a distance from Osaka…" The woman started.

"_**O-Osaka!?**_How did I end up in Osaka? Now I'm even farther away from Tokyo." Ryoga shouted. "So which way do I go to get to Tokyo?"

"Well, if you head northeast until you reach the Kyoto prefecture and then head east, you should make it to Tokyo in a few days."

"Thank you." Ryoga said before walking off.

-3 more hours later-

"**Welcome to Kyoto**." Ryoga read the sign. "I made it! I made it to Kyoto without getting lost!" Now I just have to go east! Uh…_**this**_way." Ryoga said as he headed southeast.

-Two days later…-

'_I've been walking forever, surely I'm in Tokyo by now.'_Ryoga thought before asking directions. "Sir, I wouldn't happen to be in Tokyo, would I?" Ryoga asked.

"_Tokyo?_ We're in Nagoya, if you want to go to Tokyo then head northeast." The stranger pointed.

"Oh thank you sir, I'll be going now." Ryoga walked off, a bit to far north…

-Three days later-

'_I must be in Tokyo now.'_Ryoga thought. "uh, sir, do you know how to get to the Tendo Dojo?" He asked a stranger.

"Boy…you know this is a map of _**Tokyo**_ right?" The man asked.

"You mean…I'm _**not in**_Tokyo?" Ryoga replied.

"We're in Nagano, Tokyo is southeast from here." The man pointed.

"Thank you for the directions." Ryoga said and the walked off.

-One day later, Ryoga finally makes it to Tokyo but…-

'_This is it! Today is the day I find Akane! I just know it'_Ryoga thought happily. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?" Ryoga asked, showing the stranger a map.

"Tendo Dojo? It's in Nerima, you're in Asaka. To get to Nerima just head southeast, if you go straight there you should arrive before dark." The man pointed.

"Thank you." Ryoga said then headed southeast.

-4 hours later, Nerima, Tokyo, getting dark-

'_Akane, I've finally made it. Just wait for me a bit longer.'_Ryoga was so happy about getting to Nerima that he didn't notice it had started raining. "Aahh!! Not rain! …_**Ooiiink!(Nooo!!)"**_ He turned into a pig. "_**Oink**_ oink oink!?(_**Now **_how do I ask directions!?)" Ryoga wandered around Nerima for another hour before collapsing of exhaustion… Right in front of Mousse's house.

"Hey Mousse, there's a little black pig outside." Karen said.

"I wouldn't worry, it's probably just a lost pet…**wait**, is it wearing a bandana around its neck?" Mousse asked.

"It _is_, how did you know?" Karen replied, completely clueless.

"**Ryoga**. Here," He tossed an umbrella to her, "go get the pig and bring it inside." Mousse said.

"Okay." She went outside to get the pig. "Here, I got the pig like you asked, he's all wet and shaky though…you think he's sick?" Karen asked.

"_**Ryoga**_, wake up." Mousse tapped Ryoga's head.

"…_Oink?_ Oink oink?(_Huh?_Where am I?)" Ryoga woke up.

"_Ryoga_? Hmm…where have I heard that name before?" Karen wondered.

"Karen, go get some hot water." Mousse said.

"Huh? Hot water…_**wait**_, did he fall into Jusenkyo too? _**Ohh**_, now I get it." She said as she went to the kitchen, then came back with hot water. "Here." She poured it on Ryoga.

"So what brings you here? Did you come to see Akane?" Mousse asked.

"I was just passing through, so I thought I'd stop by…but then it started raining…" Ryoga said. "Wait, is this your house?" He asked Mousse.

"Yes, why _else_ would I be here?" Mousse answered.

"but, who is she?" Ryoga asked pointing to Karen.

"I'm Karen, I'm staying with Mousse till I can find somewhere to move in." Karen introduced herself. "Not that I _mind_ staying here." She added.

"You _like_ staying with _him_?" Ryoga asked pointing to Mousse.

"_**Hey!**_ Don't talk about Mousse that way!" Karen replied angrily.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryoga quickly said.

"Better be careful what you say to her, if you don't want to spend the night out on the street." Mousse quietly said to Ryoga.

"_**I remember**_! You're Akane's friend right? But she never said anything about you being cursed." Karen said, a bit confused.

"_**No!**_Don't tell Akane, I beg you!" Ryoga shouted suddenly.

"She doesn't know? _Okay_, I won't tell." Karen said. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Um-I can't…I mean, it's not really your decision is it?" Ryoga said. Then Karen looked at Mousse.

"…Oh fine, he can stay tonight…but it's your job to take him to the dojo tomorrow, okay?" Mousse said.

"Okay."

"Really? You'll take me to Akane? Thank you!" Ryoga said happily.

'_Why can't I say no to her…I just hope she doesn't ask me to do something crazy…'_ Mousse thought, then they all went to bed.

-The next morning, Mousse's house-

"So Mousse, why can't Ryoga go to the dojo by himself? It's not _that_ far away." Karen asked.

"Because he can get lost in his own backyard…_**literally**_. It usually takes him a week to get to his destination, even if it's only a few feet away." Mousse replied.

"_**Hey! **_I can walk a few feet without getting lost!" Ryoga yelled.

"Ryoga, which door is the way out of my house?" Mousse asked.

"uh…_**this**_one." Ryoga said opening the bathroom door… "Wait, I meant _this_ one." This time it was the bedroom door… "**Ahh**, I can't find the exit!!" He said after he'd opened every door in the house _except_ the ones that lead outside.

"And _that_ is why you need to take him there." Mousse said to Karen.

"I see…" She replied. "Okay Ryoga, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. Take me to Akane." Ryoga replied.

"Come on, follow me." She said as she walked out of the house.

-A few minutes later, Tendo Dojo-

"_**Akane! **_A friend is here to see you." Karen yelled when they arrived.

"Karen? What are you doing here so early?" Akane asked as she came out to greet them.

"I had to bring Ryoga," She said pointing to him, "He got lost trying to leave Mousse's house."

"I did _**not!**_ I was…just _tired_, that's all." Ryoga said.

"Hello Ryoga, did you come to visit?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I came all the way from Kyoto."

"You must be tired from traveling here, why don't you come in?" Akane asked.

"Thank you Akane." Ryoga said.

"Sorry, but I only came to bring Ryoga. I'm going to home- I mean, to Mousse's home now." Karen said before walking off.

-Mousse's house-

"You're back soon, you didn't want to stay?" Mousse asked when she got home.

"I remember Akane telling me how _**well **_Ryoga and Ranma get along. I really don't want to end up I the middle of a fight." Karen replied. "Do you know anyone else that fell into Jusenkyo?"

"Not really, I'm sure there are others though." Mousse replied.

"…now that I think about it, can't you go back to Jusenkyo and jump in the spring of drowned boy? Wouldn't that cure you?" Karen asked curiously.

"I suppose, but I don't know where Naanichuan is, and I don't want to end up as a girl or something." Mousse answered, remembering what he had said to her earlier about not knowing which is which.

"Right, I forgot about that, not that I _mind _you being a duck." She said happily.

'…_She's like a complete opposite of Shampoo.'_ "Wait, that's right…" Mousse said.

"What's right?" Karen asked.

"_**Oh nothing.**_ I'm just thinking out loud" He quickly said. _'Now that I know the Chestnut Fist, I might be able to beat Ranma. Then Shampoo would like me…but, what about Karen…'_

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: Glad that's done…Sorry if the locations are off, I had to constantly consult a map of Japan, it's no wonder Ryoga gets lost, I didn't think there were so many places there…Next time Mousse fights Ranma, if he wins Shampoo will like him, but at what cost? You'll have to wait and find out. **3-28-09 I apologize, but I have writers block...It took all day just to come up with a paragraph. Last time I got writers block this bad it took a week to get over it...I'll try my best, and maybe watching a few episodes of Ranma will help, but I can't guarantee anything, and with only two more chapters to go too...I have the worse luck...Check my profile if you want to know how I'm doing, I update it every day and I keep status of how much I've done on my current story. Also, I do not usually add notes on how I'm doing after I've finished and published a chapter, this is an exeption because of its importance, so I will not add any more updates to the end of this chapter. Though I may remove this notice once my writers block is over. **Only two more chapters until the sequel, though I plan on taking a break when this is done. Remember, if you want to know what the sequel is about then pm me, otherwise you'll have to wait. And don't forget to review, and if you have any questions about my story just ask, I answer any e-mails or reviews I get immediately after I read them.


	11. Mousse vs Ranma

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

**Chapter 11: Mousse vs. Ranma, Are You Sure You Want to Win?**

-Three days later, Mousse's house-

'_What should I do? A few months ago, I would have jumped at the opportunity to defeat Ranma, but now…'_ Mousse was deep in thought; he had been worried over what he should do for the past few days. With his current skill, defeating Ranma was a good possibility but, if he beat Ranma and won Shampoo's affection, what would happen to Karen? That was the question he kept asking himself. "Oh, what should I do…" He said to himself, unaware that Karen was nearby.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Karen asked.

"Uh. Karen, how long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going with Ukyo today, she said she'd show me around Nerima. I mean I don't want to end up like Ryoga." She said smiling. "So were you saying something?"

"_No_, just talking to myself. Have fun with Ukyo." Mousse said. "Sigh…what to do…" He said after Karen had left_. 'I can't ask Ukyo, she's with Karen…hmm…'_ He thought about this for a while before getting an idea. "_**Maybe**_, I can fight Ranma without Shampoo knowing, if I can defeat him _now_ I can always do it again _later_. _**Yeah**_, that's what I'll do." Mousse said to himself as he walked out to find Ranma. _'He's probably still at home, and since Shampoo has to work at the café I shouldn't run into her.'_ "All right, I'll go to the Tendo Dojo." He said before heading to the dojo.

-Tendo Dojo-

'_Where is Ranma?' _Mousse looked around when he arrived_. 'If I can catch him by surprise, I'll have an even better chance of winning.'_ He thought as he quietly snuck into the house, where it sounded like Ranma and Akane were arguing.

"You _**un**__**-cute**_ girl!!" Ranma could be heard yelling.

"You _**stupid **_boy!!" Akane yelled back.

'_This doesn't sound good…I can't sneak up on him when they're fighting…' _Mousse thought while quietly approaching the room they were in.

"_Yeah?_ Well at least _**my**_ cooking don't taste like dirt!" Ranma yelled.

"_**Dirt!?**_ I worked _**all morning**_ on that lunch!! _I swear_, boys can be so _**inconsiderate!**_" Akane then picked up the table and hit Ranma over the head with it.

'…_oh my, I hope I'm never on her bad side…'_ Mousse thought as he watched Akane chase Ranma around with the table.

"What are you doing Akane!?" Ranma yelled and then ran away.

'_Perfect, now I can catch him alone.'_ Mousse thought before chasing after him.

-at the park-

'_Oh man, that was close…'_ Ranma thought, recalling the first time he angered Akane (When Ranma says 'she's' better looking than Akane, ep 1, Akane picks up the table and knock him unconscious) "She is so **un**-_**cute**_!" Ranma yelled.

'_I've got you now Ranma Saotome.' _Mousse thought and then threw several knives at Ranma.

"**Ahh!"** Ranma yelled as he narrowly dodged them. "What's going on!?" He said while looking around.

"You're looking the wrong way, now I've got you!" Mousse shouted while throwing chains at Ranma.

"_**Mousse**_? You ain't gonna win _**that**_ easy!" Ranma yelled while dodging the chains. **"Ahh!"** one of the chains had wrapped around his wrist.

"Is that so? We'll see about that!" Mousse pulled on the chain and sent Ranma flying before throwing knives at him, some of which hit.

'_when did he get so fast?'_ Ranma wondered as he freed himself from the chain and landed safely. "That's enough! There's no way I'm gonna let you beat me!" Ranma shouted and then attacked Mouse.

'_All right, now we'll see who's better.'_ Mousse thought, anticipating Ranma's next move.

"_**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**_" Ranma yelled.

"Two can play at that game! _**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**_" Mousse yelled. "I bet you weren't expecting that!"

"What!? When did you learn to do that?" Ranma asked. "It don't matter anyway, I'm still stronger than you!" He yelled.

"You may be stronger ,but do you have the stamina to keep it up?" Mousse asked, while starting to push Ranma back.

'_he's right, if I don't end this soon, I'm gonna lose.'_ Ranma thought.

'_He's losing his strength, now's my chance to finish him off!'_ but just a Mousse was about to deliver the final attack…

"Ranma, Mousse, what is you doing?" Shampoo came out of nowhere and asked.

"_**S-Shampoo!?**_" Mousse yelled in surprise_. 'Not good, if I defeat Ranma while she's watching…I can't do that to Karen.' _Mousse thought as he acted like he was distracted and intentionally let Ranma hit him.

'_Wait, something's not right, Mousse should have won unless…'_ Ranma looked at Shampoo then Mousse. _'Does Shampoo have something to do with this?'_ He wondered.

"Why you no just give up Mousse? You never defeat Ranma, he much stronger." Shampoo said to Mousse.

"I never give up." Mousse said. _'I'm much stronger than you think.'_ He thought before getting up and walking off.

"Wait, Mousse! There's something I wanted to ask you." Ranma shouted.

"hm? If it's about _**that**_, then forget it, I'm not going to tell you _right_ _now_." Mousse said glancing quickly at Shampoo.

'_I get it, he doesn't want Shampoo to know that he lost intentionally, if Shampoo isn't here then…'_ Ranma thought. "Hey Shampoo, I could _**really **_go for some of your ramen right about now, you think you could go make me some?" Ranma asked.

"Okay Ranma, for you is free! You no go away now." Shampoo said happily before going back to the café.

"So Mousse, why did you _let_ me win? Isn't it your goal to defeat me in front of Shampoo?" Ranma asked.

"If I were to win right now, Karen would be alone again." was all he said before leaving.

'_He lost for…Karen?'_ Ranma wondered what Mousse meant by this as he headed home.

"I can win, but now what do I do? Maybe I'll ask Ukyo tomorrow, she's good with this sort of thing." Mousse said to himself while walking home.

_**End of Chapter**_

Author's Notes: **FINALLY!!!** That took _**WAY**_ to long, honestly I get writers block at the worst possible times. But I did manage to get over it (I hope…) in just two days, that's a record considering it usually takes me a week, of course, getting my own laptop didn't hurt. The next chapter is the last…until I get the sequel started. I have an idea of what I want to happen in the sequel, but it's not enough to start yet, so I don't know when I'll start on it, it could be tomorrow, or it could be in a month. Since I need a break and haven't started chapter 12 yet I'd estimate about…a week or two until I start the sequel, though I _**will**_ be putting up an image I drew of Mousse, shampoo, Ranma, and Ryoga in their 'swapped' curse forms as my avatar soon(It has to do with the sequel). I'm very sorry if the quality of my writing has gone down hill recently, I have a bad habit of overdoing things…I get stressed out and try to write more than I should, especially when I'm coming to a climax, or important part in my story, usually ending up with writers block.(same thing happened with my other story) So when the sequel _**does **_come out I think I should try updating every _**other **_day, instead of _**every**_ day It might help prevent my getting writers block.


	12. Ukyo's Advise on Okonomiyaki

**Mousse's New Love**

- -= Change in location and/or time

*A little note before you start. This chapter wasn't meant to be very long, only to wrap things up enough to start the sequel.*

**Chapter 12: Ukyo's Advise on Okonomiyaki**

It was early (6:30) Friday morning; Mousse had gotten up earlier than usual in hopes that he could leave before Karen woke up. He planned on going to Ukyo's, but really didn't want to explain why to Karen. He was almost ready, and headed for the door, but of course Karen had noticed.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked drowsily.

'_Why can't anything ever go right?'_ Mousse wondered before answering, "I was going to Ukyo's _to_……help her with her work." He stated.

"…hmm…_Surely_ you can think of a better excuse than _that_, that's what you always say when you don't want to answer." Karen said.

'_She didn't fall for it…what else can I say? …That might work.'_ "No _**really,**_ I'm out of a job since I was fired by Cologne, so I told her I'd help out." He explained as convincingly as possible.

"Then how come she didn't say anything about that yesterday?" Karen asked.

"I'm sure she just forgot." Mousse said nervously "I _**really**_ should be going now, bye." He said as he backed out the door and took off before Karen could further question him.

'_That was close, I hope she doesn't go to Ukyo's to look for me…'_ Mousse thought worriedly while walking to Ukyo's.

-Ucchan's Okonomiyaki(Ukyo's apartment)-

"Ukyo? Are you awake?" Mousse asked while lightly knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry, my restaurant doesn't open till nine…please come back later." Ukyo said sleepily then headed back to her room.

"_**Ukyo!**_ Don't go back to bed! I need to talk to you before Karen comes." Mousse shouted, still knocking on the door.

"Hm? Mousse?" Ukyo turned around and opened the door. "Why are you here so early?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted your advise on something…" He said awkwardly.

"_Advise?_ About what?" She asked, letting him inside.

"uh…I guess I should start with what happened yesterday…" He said nervously.

"Yesterday?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, you see…after I came close to beating Happosai I started thinking, If I can hurt _**him**_ than I have a good chance of finally defeating Ranma…So yesterday I decided to try, I thought since Shampoo would be at work, that it wouldn't matter if I won or lost, so I went to the dojo to challenge him and…" Mousse started.

"_**And?**_ What happened next?" Ukyo urged him to continue.

"Well, when I got there Akane and Ranma were fighting, Akane chased Ranma out of the house, and I followed him…I ended up in the park, and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to challenge him. I fought him, and we seemed pretty equal until…it came down to using the new technique I learned…" He paused, "We both used the _**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken **_on each other, and even though Ranma was stronger, I had more endurance. He was starting to lose his strength and I thought it would be the perfect time to finish him off but…"

"_But?_ Come on, I can't help unless you explain." Ukyo said.

"But then Shampoo showed up…" Mousse said.

"What does Shampoo have to do with it?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"…If I…won while she was watching then…she said she would…like…me…and then…_Karen_…" Mousse trailed off.

"Karen? Wait, are you worried that Karen would be jealous?" Ukyo asked.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about…" Mousse replied.

"Than what _are_ you worried about?" She asked.

"…It's just…Karen was so sad when I met her and, she seems so much happier now, I don't want her to be sad like that…So when I was fighting Ranma, I _let _him win…" Mousse explained.

"If you lost, then what does it matter?" Ukyo asked.

"But Ranma knows, and _**I**_…uh…" He stopped.

"You _**what?**_" Ukyo asked. _'I knew it! He __does__ like her, now if I could just get him to admit it.'_

"uh…I, don't know…what I want anymore…" Mousse said.

"So you're saying you like Karen more than Shampoo?" Ukyo asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"I-I don't know. That's the problem…I want Karen to be happy…but Shampoo…"

'_I need a plan…Ah, if I can get him to realize how badly Shampoo treats him but…that means Shampoo is still my rival…Enough! I'll do it for Karen's sake.'_ Ukyo thought, and then put her plan into action. "Tell me, what do you like about Karen?"

"She's nice, doesn't care that I turn into a duck, and seems to like spending time with me." Mousse stated.

"And Shampoo?" Ukyo asked.

"She's…She's uh…_cute_ and…" Mousse thought about this for a minute. "I can't seem to remember why I fell for her…"

'_Good, realizing she's not that great, time for phase two.'_ "So, what _**don't**_ you like about Shampoo?" She asked.

"She's never really all that nice to me, she calls me stupid all the time, and then there's the matter of the many times she's turned me into a duck and chained me to a table…" He answered.

"And what about Karen?" Ukyo asked.

"…She…uh…" Mousse tried, but couldn't think of a single thing he didn't like about her.

"See, you just answered your own question. You can think of a list of reasons why you like Karen, but only one for Shampoo, you can think of a list of things you don't like about Shampoo, but not one about Karen." Ukyo explained.

"But what about Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

"I say you should forget about Shampoo, your decision won't hurt her in any way, she's never liked you to any degree, and then Karen will stay happy too. It's still your choice though." Ukyo said.

"I'll have to think about it a bit more." Mousse said as he walked to the door, "Thank you, and uh…if you could tell Karen that I came over to help with your work, and not mention what I really came over to do, that would be appreciated."

"No problem." Ukyo cheerfully replied. _'Now if only Ranma would get over Akane and come to me.'_

'_Maybe Ukyo's right, Shampoo has never liked me, and she constantly takes advantage of my feelings, Karen on the other hand, does seem to like me, and she would never take advantage of someone…Karen…'_ Mousse thought as he walked home.

**End of Story.** (Until sequel)

Author's Notes: Mwahahaha! I left it on a minor cliffhanger! Actually, I couldn't think of anything else, and in case it's not obvious enough, Mousse _does _like Karen more, whether he admits it to himself or not. I hope I did a better job on this chapter, I'm confident in saying my writers block is now over. Did you notice that Mousse told Ukyo that he 'challenged' Ranma, instead of saying that he attacked Ranma when his guard was down? That was completely intentional, think about it, if Mousse had told Ukyo what really happened she would have been furious, and as funny as that may have turned out, it's not the way I wanted to end my story. All I can say about the sequel is that I will start some time next month (April) no sooner, and hopefully no later. But since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll include a summary on the sequel, even though I said I wouldn't.

_Sequel summary:__ A few weeks after the events of chapter 12, Mousse and Karen are taking a walk; they encounter a mysterious old man from China claiming to have a 'cure' for Mousse's curse. Mousse tries it, and it __does__ keep him from turning into a duck, but not quite the way he wanted… Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo also meet the strange old man, and compared to them, Mousse has it good. They decide to work together to find the old man, and fix the 'cure'. I think the title will be _**"The Switch"**_ or something like that. Akane, Ukyo, and obviously Karen, will also be involved in most of the story. If you have any more questions I will gladly answer them, but don't expect me to give too much away. I've also changed my avatar to a drawing I made of Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo, in there new cursed forms, it will remain until I'm done with my next story, or draw a better one. _umm...**does anyone know any decent Chinese names? I'm only good with Japanese names...I don't really know anything about China. If I can't think of something soon I won't be able to get very far with my story. I have started the sequel.**


End file.
